En avant Et Si
by Karen Killa
Summary: Et si Liana s'était laissé soigner après Thriller Bark et qu'elle avait choisi plutôt que de rejoindre Luffy d'assurer les renforts.
1. Nouvelle et Décision

**Salut, ce chapitre a été repris par** Miss Poulpy, **elle sera mon beta pour les histoires avec Liana, et elle m'a proposé de revoir ces fics pour corriger les erreurs et les rendre plus agréables à lire. Merci à elle et bonne lecture.**

Le réveil de Liana fut brutal, le choc de l'atterrissage après l'attaque de Kuma était étrange, presque amorti dans un sens mais elle l'avait senti quand même. Surtout avec les blessures qu'elle avait reçues durant le combat contre les Pacifista et tout le bazar. Heureusement que Robin avait réussi à la convaincre de se faire soigner après Thriller Bark. La jeune femme était restée avec elle tout du long et elles avaient toutes les deux étaient soulagées d'apprendre que Chopper ne comprenait pas tout ce qui s'était passé, elles ne voulaient pas lui expliquer. Son innocence était une des choses qu'elles voulaient protéger, que tout l'équipage voulait protéger, il était le plus jeune après tout.

La pire blessure dont elle souffrait n'était pas physique elle le savait, non, mais une du cœur, voir les autres disparaître comme elle avait été forcée de le faire avait été horrible mais le pire était le visage de Luffy qui avait été impuissant à les protéger. Elle n'avait vu une douleur comme ça qu'une seule fois, après la mort de Sabo mais même là ça n'avait pas été à ce point. Elle devait retourner à Sabaody et découvrir au passage où elle était. Elle sentait que les autres allaient plutôt bien, rien de dramatique heureusement mais Luffy l'inquiétait il était déterminé et effrayé, plus que si il était juste séparé d'eux.

Elle ne put s'interroger plus longtemps sur ce que son frère était en train de faire parce qu'elle entendit quelqu'un arriver, elle se hâta de se lever et de se tourner dans la direction de l'individu.

"Voilà quelque chose qu'on ne voit pas tous les jours. Une des lieutenants de Monkey D Luffy, jeune pirate cauchemar pour le gouvernement, atterrir ainsi sur l'archipel. Qu'est-ce qui a bien pu vous arriver Potter Liana, Danseuse Mystique ?" demanda l'homme âgé avec des cheveux gris mais elle ne se relâcha pas pour autant, elle sentait que cet homme était dangereux.

"Un léger incident. Puis je savoir qui vous êtes ? Où je suis ? Et où pourrais-je trouver un journal ?" demanda poliment Liana, elle avait ajouté la dernière question après un instant elle voulait savoir combien de temps elle avait volé et ce qui était dit sur l'équipage. Elle ne sentait pas qu'ils étaient en danger particulièrement mais elle préférait être sûre.

"Vous avez des incidents étranges. Vous êtes sur l'archipel de Ken Toshi dans le Nouveau Monde, je m'appelle Luc je suis un local et je vous ai vu tomber je suis venu voir ce qui se passait tout simplement." répondit calmement Luc "Quand à un journal j'en ai chez moi, nous pourrions nous y rendre pour que je puisse soigner vos blessures."

"Pourquoi m'aideriez vous je suis une pirate. Pourquoi devrais-je vous suivre aussi ?" questionna Liana en haussant un sourcil.

"Je n'ai rien contre les pirates tant qu'ils ne s'en prennent pas aux civils, et d'après ce que je sais, ce n'est pas le genre de votre équipage. Je vous jure que rien ne vous arrivera." promit Luc.

Liana hésita puis céda et le suivit, elle ne le sous estimait pas mais elle avait besoin d'informations, en plus ses instincts lui disaient qu'elle pouvait lui faire confiance.

Une heure plus tard et quelques explications après, Liana était heureuse d'avoir suivi ses instincts. Non seulement elle avait appris la raison de l'inquiétude de Luffy : Ace allait se faire exécuter, mais elle savait que cet homme savait des choses sur ses pouvoirs et qu'il s'en voulait pour Ohara. Le dernier point avait été abordé quand elle avait remarqué sa démarche, en effet il avait une posture comme celle des agents du CP9. Liana n'avait pas été ravie d'apprendre qui il était mais elle avait vu de véritables remords dans ses yeux et elle savait qu'il n'avait pas menti.

Elle avait aussi été soignée et elle était prête à partir.

"Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée. Tu n'as aucune idée si tu y arriveras ou non. C'est de la folie." tenta Luc de la dissuader

"Non, la folie ce serait de rester ici. Je suis forte et je sais que j'en suis capable. En plus c'est nécessaire, Luffy est en train de faire quelque chose de fou sans aucun doute et sans penser aux conséquences j'en suis sûre. Il va avoir besoin de renforts. Et comme ça on pourra prévoir la suite ensemble." dit fermement la jeune femme. Liana était décidée, elle allait utiliser ses pouvoirs de téléportation pour aller chercher tout le monde.

Sauf Luffy, c'était le seul qu'elle ne pouvait pas atteindre, pas de suite en tout cas. C'était le seul en mouvement, probablement sur un bateau. Elle savait que ce n'était pas un bon plan que de se téléporter pour une destination inconnue en mouvement, elle ne savait pas combien de temps elle mettait entre une place et l'autre. Elle savait juste que quand elle l'avait en visuel c'était extrêmement rapide, presque instantané, mais ce n'était peut être pas le cas à longue distance et elle n'allait pas le risquer.

Luc souffla, voyant que sa décision était prise et qu'à moins de l'assommer et de l'attacher chez lui rien ne l'arrêterait et même là il n'avait aucun moyen d'être sûr qu'il y arriverait.

"Très bien, mais prends ça au moins. C'est ma Vivre Card comme ça si tu veux en apprendre plus sur tes pouvoirs tu pourras revenir ici, tu y seras la bienvenue. Prends soin de toi et j'espère que tu y arriveras. Je suivrais les nouvelles avec attention en tout cas."dit Luc avec un sourire.

Il espérait vraiment qu'elle y arriverait, mais d'un côté il n'en doutait pas elle avait cet air en elle qui semblait dire que rien ne l'arrêterait.

Liana sortit ensuite de la maison, elle se concentra sur Sabaody, le bateau, Rayleigh. Elle avait besoin de savoir si elle était capable ou non de faire le voyage jusque là parce que sinon c'était inutile. Elle devait récupérer tout le monde et les déposer sur l'archipel avant de repartir pour aller chercher un des autres. Elle ne pourrait pas faire le voyage avec plusieurs personnes, pas encore en tout cas. Et s'il y avait une chose qu'elle se refusait c'était de mettre un des siens en danger juste pour l'expérience.

Cela lui prit un peu de temps mais finalement elle sentit ses pouvoirs lui répondre, elle les sentait toujours juste en dessous de sa peau, ils attendaient son appel, ils étaient là de plus en plus fort, et quand elle s'en servait elle se sentait bien, complète quand elle utilisait ses lames en même temps. Ses pouvoirs étaient une part de son ancien monde, de sa famille si ce que l'homme serpent de ses cauchemars, avait dit était vrai, mais ses lames c'était elle. Celle qu'elle était devenue grâce, ou à cause de Luffy.

Lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux elle était à Sabaody, devant le bar de Shakky. Elle prit le temps de souffler, elle se sentait un peu fatiguée quand même, puis elle avança et entra dans le bar. Les têtes de Rayleigh et Shakky étaient magnifiques, même le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'avait pas réussi à cacher son choc.

"Liana je ne m'attendais pas à te voir aussi vite. Cela fait quatre jours depuis votre départ." dit Rayleigh se reprenant très vite

"On a un soucis. Tout d'abord merci de nous avoir sauvé de Kizaru." commença Liana

"Pas de problème, j'aime bien votre équipage." dit Rayleigh balayant ses remerciements "Et puis je n'ai pas pour habitude de laisser une belle femme se faire tuer comme ça.

Liana ignora avec art la deuxième partie, avant de reprendre. "Merci quand même, est ce que vous savez comment aller à Marine Ford ?"

"Oui pourquoi ?" demanda Rayleigh choqué par la demande

"Je présume que vous avez entendu les nouvelles de l'exécution de Portgas D. Ace." elle décida de dire, autant être franche, surtout vu qu'elle avait besoin de son aide

"Oui, c'est dur de ne pas être au courant. Je ne sais pas à quoi Sengoku pense, c'est une déclaration de guerre contre Barbe Blanche." répondit Rayleigh toujours curieux "Mais je ne vois pas en quoi ça te concerne."

"Ace est notre frère adoptif à Luffy et à moi. On l'a rencontré quand il avait dix ans et nous sept. On a grandi comme une famille, Luffy est sûr d'être au courant, je sais qu'il l'est et il ne va pas rester sans rien faire. Quand la Vivre Card d'Ace a commencé à bruler on a décidé de ne rien faire et de lui faire confiance. Mais là c'est différent. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il a de prévu, mais je dois pouvoir l'aider. J'ai les moyens d'aller chercher tout le monde mais je veux être sûre que ce ne sera pas en vain. Rayleigh ?" dit la Danseuse. Liana était prête à tout pour sauver ses deux idiots de frères.

"J'ai des questions avant que je ne t'aide." dit Rayleigh après un moment où il s'était contenté de la regarder, assimilant ce qu'elle avait dit et observant sa détermination

"Vas-y."répondit Liana sans hésitation

"Est ce que tu sais pourquoi la marine fait ça ?" il demanda curieux, il ne voyait pas Sengoku, voire même le Gorosei agir ainsi, ça avait été une véritable surprise, le gouvernement voulant faire la guerre avec un grand pirate : Barbe Blanche.

"Oui, je le dirai à l'équipage pour qu'ils le sachent tous, tu pourras le savoir à ce moment là si tu le souhaites." répondit Liana en priant pour qu'Ace lui pardonne cette décision, mais elle n'allait pas laisser l'équipage partir à Marine Ford sans qu'ils sachent exactement pourquoi.

"Très bien. Que feras tu de Barbe Blanche ? Je doute qu'il te laisse agir comme tu le souhaites." demanda ensuite Rayleigh, il allait les aider mais il voulait être sûr qu'ils savaient ce qu'ils faisaient, un minimum en tout cas.

"Je ne lui obéis pas. Je n'ai qu'un seul capitaine Luffy. Si Barbe Blanche se pointe avant Luffy on avisera. Je ne veux pas lui manquer de respect mais je ne me soumettrai pas non plus. J'ai une dette envers lui, pour Ace et le fait qu'il ait trouvé sa place, mais ça s'arrête là. Je sais qu'on n'a pas les forces pour le battre mais d'un autre côté je doute qu'on soit un jour vraiment adversaire parce que depuis le temps si il avait voulu trouver le One Piece je pense qu'il l'aurait fait." répondit honnêtement Liana

Elle y avait pensé depuis qu'elle avait appris qu'Ace était dans son équipage, encore plus maintenant qu'il y avait une chance qu'ils allaient le rencontrer.

Rayleigh la regardait avec fierté, elle était vraiment intéressante. Il n'était vraiment pas déçu par l'équipage au Chapeau de Paille.

"Je t'aiderai et je t'expliquerai comment t'y rendre. Rassemble ton équipage, mais tu as peu de temps, l'exécution est dans une semaine, c'est tout le temps que vous aurez pour vous retrouver, trouver un plan, acheter ce qui était nécessaire et partir. Je te conseille de te dépêcher." l'avertit Rayleigh

Liana le remercia, remercia aussi Shakky qui leur offrait un endroit où dormir autre que le Sunny s'ils le souhaitaient. Elle sortit ensuite du bar et se concentra, non sur un lieu cette fois mais sur une personne. Zoro.


	2. Discussion

**Salut, ce chapitre a été repris par** Miss Poulpy, **elle sera mon beta pour les histoires avec Liana, et elle m'a proposé de revoir ces fics pour corriger les erreurs et les rendre plus agréables à lire. Merci à elle et bonne lecture.**

En voyant l'état d'un de ses meilleurs amis Liana oublia pour un bref moment tous les problèmes qu'elle avait pour juste rire. Zoro avait été habillé comme une peluche, son rire attira l'attention du sabreur qui resta un moment choqué avant de se précipiter vers elle pour la prendre dans ses bras, ignorant le rire qui agitait sa meilleure amie.

"Liana comment tu m'as trouvé ? Tu vas bien ?" demanda de suite Zoro.

"Mes pouvoirs m'ont aidé. Je vais bien oui, mais j'ai un problème. C'est Ace et je suis presque sûre que Luffy va faire quelque chose d'idiot."expliqua vite Liana.

"Raconte-moi." dit fermement Zoro tout en la faisant asseoir.

Elle lui expliqua pour ses pouvoirs qui lui avaient permis d'arriver ici et avec lesquels elle pourrait aller chercher les autres, ainsi que le fait qu'Ace allait être exécuté et que Luffy était sans nul doute en route pour empêcher ça.

"D'accord. Donc c'est quoi le plan ?" demanda calmement Zoro , s'il y avait une chose que Liana adorait chez lui, c'était sa capacité à garder la tête froide dans ce genre de circonstances, aucun doute que ce ne serait pas le cas de tout le monde.

"J'avais pensé te ramener à Sabaody avec mes pouvoirs et allez chercher les autres tour à tour." expliqua Liana, brièvement.

"D'accord. Bon on y va ?" demanda Zoro en se levant.

"Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas te changer avant ?" demanda Liana, luttant contre un fou rire en désignant sa tenue imitation peluche.

Elle craqua l'instant d'après en voyant Zoro rougir, il partit se changer en jurant à propos d'amie moqueuse, pendant ce temps elle essayait de se calmer. Elle réussit quand il revint avec sa tenue habituelle, ses sabres et tous les bandages.

"Ça fait du bien de t'entendre rire." commenta Zoro simplement en souriant légèrement.

Elle émit un faible sourire avant de lui prendre la main. Elle ne voulait pas parler de Thriller Bark et Moria. Elle gérait la situation, plus ou moins, mais ça allait mieux. Elle ne permettrait pas au poireau d'avoir une emprise pareille sur elle.

"Juste est ce que tu pourrais me ramener ici ?"demanda curieux Zoro.

Elle se concentra un moment, mémorisant les lieux réfléchissant vraiment à la question, elle avait pu faire le voyage jusqu'au bar, elle pourrait probablement revenir dans cet endroit.

"Oui je pense. Pourquoi ?"demanda Liana curieuse, elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi il voudrait revenir dans ce château vide.

"Disons qu'il y a des adversaires contre qui je n'ai pas gagné. Je voudrais une revanche quand tout sera fini."dit Zoro en haussant les épaules.

Elle sourit et acquiesça avant de se concentrer sur Sabaody pour le ramener au bar et continuer sa mission, à savoir récupérer les membres de leur équipage.

Après Zoro elle alla chercher Sanji et Gin, et elle fut honnêtement soulagée de voir que Gin portait une tenue normale, parce qu'après la tenue de peluche de Zoro et celle de travesti de Sanji elle se posait vraiment des questions sur ses amis.

A sa plus grande joie et soulagement ils acceptèrent de venir sans problème, même en comprenant qu'ils allaient sûrement aller contre les forces de la marine et donc la guerre. Nami était contente de la voir mais un peu triste de partir, le lieu était vraiment parfait pour qu'elle puisse en apprendre plus sur la navigation. Liana nota vite que Rayleigh avait eu raison à propos de Kuma, il les avait envoyés aux meilleurs endroits pour eux. Même Sanji qui considérait cet endroit comme un enfer sur terre avait dit que les techniques de combats des travestis étaient très efficaces, de même que leur nourriture.

Dire que Liana avait été fâchée de trouver Brook dans un endroit où on le considérait comme un démon était un euphémisme, elle avait eu vite fait des trois longs bras et les avait envoyé voler avant de récupérer le squelette musicien pervers.

La même chose pouvait être dit pour Robin, mais en plus elle se sentait coupable de ne pas aider les femmes qui étaient des esclaves, mais à deux elles ne pouvaient pas faire grand chose. Elle promit à l'archéologue en revanche qu'elle la ramènerait dès que cette histoire avec Ace serait finie.

Chopper avait été le suivant, la visite n'avait pas été aussi rapide que les autres en effet les aborigènes entendant parler des blessures notamment de Zoro insistèrent pour leur donner des crèmes et des livres pour accélérer la guérison, Chopper les remercia à profusion et ils partirent ensuite. Dire que Zoro était moins que ravi par cette situation était là encore un euphémisme, encore plus quand Gin et Liana l'attachèrent pour qu'il se laisse soigner.

Franky avait été triste de partir sans étudier d'avantage le laboratoire de Vegapunk mais en entendant que le frère des jumeaux avait besoin d'un coup de main il la suivit sans problème, remonté à bloc.

Liana alla chercher Usopp en dernier, c'était le test en quelque sorte, sa décision changerait l'attitude de Gin sans aucun doute, mais même dans un sens celle de Liana. Elle appréciait le sniper mais elle avait toujours une part de doute en elle, et c'était la même chose pour Zoro. Mais Usopp, même effrayé vint sans problème. Triste de quitter son ami Héraclès et toutes les possibilités que les plantes de l'île carnivore avaient à offrir.

Finalement l'équipage était au complet, cela avait pris deux jours à Liana et elle était épuisée. Mais l'exécution d'Ace aurait lieu dans six jours et elle ne pouvait pas ne pas expliquer les choses. Ils avaient le droit de savoir exactement qui ils allaient sauver, ils méritaient d'apprendre ça en dehors du champ de bataille puisque c'était évident que ça allait être révélé. Le gouvernement ne déclarerait pas la guerre contre Barbe Blanche sinon.

"Je sais que vous avez tous accepté de m'aider à sauver Ace, et aussi les fesses de Luffy de sa dernière action sans plan de retrait, mais j'ai quelque chose à vous dire avant. Comme vous le savez Luffy et moi ne sommes pas liés par le sang, c'est la même chose pour Ace et nous. Nous avons rencontré Ace quand il avait dix ans et nous sept, il était un enfant colérique et pas facile. Il se savait rejeté par le monde et avait décidé de repousser le monde en retour." expliqua Liana en baissant les yeux sur la table de la cuisine du Sunny où ils étaient tous rassemblé, même Rayleigh était là, elle ne voulait pas vraiment dire la suite, expliquer pourquoi mais elle n'avait pas le choix.

"Pourquoi il avait été rejeté par le monde ?" demanda Robin en fronçant les sourcils, elle avait été rejeté par le monde parce qu'elle pouvait lire les Ponéglyphs, elle avait trouvé une maison et une famille dans son équipage, néanmoins elle n'aimait que le fait se soit aussi produit pour un autre enfant, particulièrement quelqu'un que son capitaine et Liana aimaient.

"A cause de son père, comme vous le savez, enfin sauf toi Brook et toi Rayleigh, Luffy est le fils du révolutionnaire Dragon. Il est un des ennemis les plus redoutables du gouvernement mondial et pour cela uniquement, selon beaucoup de monde, Luffy ne devrait pas exister. C'est la même chose pour Ace, il a choisi de porter le nom de sa mère qui est morte en le protégeant, il déteste son père parce que les gens veulent le tuer à cause de lui.

Rouge, la mère d'Ace pour sauver son fils l'a gardé dans son ventre pendant 20 mois, avant de mourir après lui avoir donné naissance et un nom : Ace. Si le gouvernement mondial est prêt à la guerre contre Barbe Blanche c'est parce qu'Ace est le fils de Gol D Roger, le seigneur des pirates." dit Liana en levant les yeux et en croisant le regard choqué de Rayleigh. Il savait, Ace la pardonnerait peut être...


	3. Plans

**Salut, ce chapitre a été repris par** Miss Poulpy, **elle sera mon beta pour les histoires avec Liana, et elle m'a proposé de revoir ces fics pour corriger les erreurs et les rendre plus agréables à lire. Merci à elle et bonne lecture.**

"C'est pour ça que tu étais aussi intéressée par la maladie de Roger."dit Rayleigh brisant le silence qui avait jailli après la révélation sur le père d'Ace.

"Oui, Ace déteste Roger parce qu'il n'a pas le droit de vivre à cause de lui. C'est comme ça qu'il le voit en tout cas, mais ce n'est pas sain pour lui de penser de la sorte, je voulais comprendre." répondit Liana sans quitter des yeux l'ancien pirate.

"Je ne comprends pas. Pourquoi le fait qu'il soit son fils pousserait la marine à une guerre contre Barbe Blanche ?" dit Usopp ensuite.

"Usopp, à la mort de Roger, les marines ayant eu vent des rumeurs d'un enfant ont traqué cette possibilité. Il y a eu plusieurs morts d'enfants pour au cas où. S'ils réussissent à exécuter Ace c'est la fin de la lignée de Roger, une chose qui pourrait être un phare de ralliement pour des pirates, mais en plus c'est une victoire contre le pouvoir de Barbe Blanche, un pirate très puissant. " expliqua Liana doucement, une rage grandissant en elle à l'idée que son frère soit utilisé ainsi par le gouvernement.

"Je vois pas ce que ça change pour nous."dit Zoro finalement, observant calmement Liana.

"Oui, il est Ace et c'est votre frère." ajouta Chopper avec une moue, le renne ne comprenait pas le problème.

En voyant tout le monde acquiescer Liana souffla de soulagement, elle pensait qu'ils allaient réagir comme ça mais maintenant elle savait, elle était sûre. Elle n'était pas seule pour sauver ses deux frères.

"Nous devons rejoindre Luffy." dit de suite Zoro, impatient d'être de nouveau auprès de son capitaine et ami.

"Non."s'opposa Liana à la surprise de tous, ils avaient pensé qu'elle voudrait être près de son frère, encore plus qu'eux, les jumeaux (même si ils ne l'étaient pas par sang) n'aimaient pas être séparés.

"Comment ça non ?" demanda Zoro en fronçant les sourcils, posant la question que tous se posaient.

"On ne peut pas se permettre de foncer dans le tas et prier qu'on s'en sorte cette fois. On doit avoir un plan pour s'enfuir et s'y tenir. On ne peut pas refaire comme Enies Lobby, il n'y aura pas de porte à fermer pour créer des courants ou de Merry qui surgira de nulle part ce coup ci. Et tant qu'on sait pas la position de Luffy par rapport à Barbe Blanche on ne peut pas le laisser nous aider, c'est à Luffy de choisir avec qui on forme une alliance, c'est son rôle en tant que capitaine."dit Liana sérieusement, même si elle mourrait d'envie de rejoindre Luffy ce n'était pas ce qu'ils devaient faire "On va aller contre les meilleures forces de la marine. On ne doit pas les sous estimer."

"Nous ne devons pas non plus sous estimer Luffy, il a la capacité de se trouver des alliés partout, cette fois ci ne sera pas différente. On doit aussi le prendre en compte." intervint Robin.

"D'après la direction dans laquelle il se dirige je dirai qu'il va à Impel Down pour libérer Ace. On doit prévoir à partir de là. On ne peut accéder à la prison que via les portes de la justice. Enies Lobby est trop loin de nous donc on devra se préparer dans tous les cas pour aller à Marine Ford…" expliqua Nami, Liana lui avait parlé de ses sentiments quand à la position du capitaine et ça n'avait pas été difficile pour la navigatrice de comprendre où il pouvait aller.

Les préparations commencèrent alors, mais ils ne se contentaient pas uniquement de faire des préparations stratégiques, non ils s'entrainaient plus dur que jamais. Sauf Zoro qui subissait un traitement de soins intensifs pour être remis d'aplomb. Quoique ça ne l'empêchait pas de faire son entrainement habituel. Usopp allait souvent se balader dans l'archipel pour améliorer ses munitions, il savait qu'il avait besoin de les rendre plus efficaces et dangereuses pour ses ennemis. Heureusement il trouvait ce qu'il lui fallait, il travaillait ensuite avec Franky et Gin.

Le Sunny était stocké en coca notamment pour qu'ils puissent utiliser le Roar Cannon, ainsi que plusieurs Coup de Burst en cas d'urgence. Ils avaient aussi acheté de la nourriture pour que Luffy puisse manger à volonté quand ils le récupéreraient.

Avec la guerre contre Barbe Blanche qui se préparait, on ne trouvait, heureusement, plus de Dragons Célestes sur l'île. Mais l'équipage restait quand même prudent, ils ne voulaient pas revivre leur séparation. Ce n'était pas possible cette fois leur capitaine avait besoin d'eux.

Finalement le jour arriva, et l'équipage se mit en route pour Marine Ford, Rayleigh leur avait montré un moyen d'y arriver. Ils étaient anxieux, via Liana ils savaient que Luffy avait été gravement blessé et qu'Ace se rendait bel et bien pour l'exécution. Ils ne se tenaient pas loin de l'endroit pour pouvoir intervenir dès que Luffy était là, par la même occasion ils pouvaient observer les pouvoirs de leurs adversaires et ceux de leurs possibles alliés.

Voir Ace dans cet état était dur pour Liana, et elle était furieuse en comprenant qu'il ne voulait pas être sauvé. Seul le fait qu'ils devaient s'en tenir au plan la maintint sur le navire.

Finalement Luffy arriva, dans une entrée spectaculaire qui donna envie à tout l'équipage soit de rire soit de se taper le front. Mais c'était bon, ils allaient se battre ensemble pour Ace et auprès de leur capitaine. Ils étaient prêts.


	4. Arrivée

**Salut, ce chapitre a été repris par** Miss Poulpy, **elle sera mon beta pour les histoires avec Liana, et elle m'a proposé de revoir ces fics pour corriger les erreurs et les rendre plus agréables à lire. Merci à elle et bonne lecture.**

"Dernier moment pour descendre du bateau avant la guerre." offrit Liana, c'était une dernière porte de sortie mais nul ne la saisit.

Après un regard avec Zoro ils donnèrent tous les deux le signe à Usopp et Nami, qui avaient calculé le meilleur angle selon les courants et le meilleur angle de tir pour le coup de Burst qui propulserait le Sunny sur le champ de bataille. Ils avaient été soufflés de voir Luffy parler de la sorte à Barbe Blanche, seul leur capitaine pouvait faire une chose pareille sans avoir la moindre idée de ce qu'il faisait. Et en plus être apprécié par Barbe Blanche en retour.

Leur arrivée sur le champ de bataille ne se fit pas discrètement, surtout que ça avait été juste après la déclaration selon laquelle Luffy était le fils de Dragon le révolutionnaire. Non que ça importait vraiment pour les Mugiwara. Zoro était en l'air pour couper la plaque de glace où ils allaient atterrir et Liana était aussi en l'air pour l'envoyer sur leurs ennemis. Autant dire que les marines eurent droit à un moment de choc en voyant le Sunny avant que certains se fassent aplatir par l'énorme bloc de glace.

Il y eut un moment de silence sur le champ de bataille, les gens observant le Sunny qui était calmement sur l'eau, Zoro et Liana qui étaient devant comme si tout était normal. Ce fut Brook qui brisa le silence en montant sur un des côtés du Sunny.

"Bonjour excusez moi pourriez vous nous remettre Ace s'il vous plait." dit poliment Brook, ayant même retiré son chapeau. Son apparition fit crier bien des gens. Même les hauts gradés chez les marines et les commandants de Barbe Blanche étaient choqués en voyant un squelette qui parlait.

"Les gars. Vous êtes là."hurla Luffy ensuite avec un grand sourire.

Cela poussa tout les autres à descendre du navire, avec des exclamations comme 'bien sur qu'on est là' et autre. Le soulagement sur le visage de leur capitaine était évident, il n'y avait aucun doute qu'il s'était inquiété pour eux, comme ils s'étaient inquiétés pour lui d'ailleurs. Mais le moment n'était pas aux retrouvailles comme des tirs de marines le leur rappelèrent. Bien qu'aucun n'atteignit sa cible, Liana se contentant de les retourner à l'envoyeur.

"Bon vous vous rappelez du plan ? Alors allons-y." dit Liana.

Ils avaient décidé de travailler en équipe de deux pour avancer le plus vite possible avec le plus de sécurité.

 _"Nous ne pouvons pas tous foncer, ce serait idiot." s'exclama Sanji_ _durant l'une de leurs réunions pour planifier la guerre._

 _"Ça me coûte de le reconnaître, mais le cuistot a raison." admit Zoro._

 _C'était preuve du sérieux de la situation que les deux ne commencèrent pas à se battre._

 _"Non en effet on serait une trop grosse cible." reconnut Robin pensive_.

 _"Mais on ne peut pas travailler en solo non plus. On n'est pas encore assez fort pour les affronter et pour assurer nos arrières."ajouta Nami._

 _"Des équipes de deux me semble être la meilleure idée. Un petit groupe pour passer inaperçu si nécessaire et comme ça on assure les arrières de l'autre." proposa Liana en réfléchissant._

 _Cela remporta l'accord de tous._

 _"Mais comment on se répartit ? Comme d'habitude ?"demanda Gin en fronçant les sourcils._

 _"Je ne pense pas que ce soit une super idée." s'opposa de suite Franky._

 _"Pourquoi tu dis ça ?"demanda curieuse Liana, elle faisait confiance dans le jugement du cyborg, il avait de l'expérience dans les combats avec la Franky Family, néanmoins elle voulait comprendre son point de vu._

 _"Les équipes habituelles c'est quoi ? Gin, Zoro et Liana d'un côté, Chopper, Usopp ensemble avec moi depuis que je suis arrivé, Nami Sanji et Robin d'un autre et Brook tout seul ? Non je ne pense pas que ce soit un bon plan. On doit connaître nos forces et faiblesses et adapter les équipes selon celles là." expliqua Franky._

 _"Tu n'as pas tort. Et il faut qu'un groupe reste sur le Sunny pour qu'on puisse partir une fois qu'on a fini. Ça ne servirait pas à grand chose de sauver Ace et de récupérer Luffy si on ne peut pas partir ensuite."admit Liana. "Je propose que Franky tu restes à bord vu que tu es celui qui connait le mieux les capacités du Sunny, et en plus tu sais bien te battre en cas d'attaque de marines plus personnelle que des canons. Et Usopp je pense que tu devrais rester en arrière après tout toi ta force réside en ton tir pas en tes capacités au combat rapproché." elle proposa ensuite._

 _"Oui Liana a raison, en plus comme ça Usopp tu pourrais couvrir nos arrières au cas où. On aura besoin de quelqu'un de confiance pour ça."dit ensuite Zoro, la soutenant._

 _Franky et Usopp acceptèrent de rester sur le bateau, Usopp en était même soulagé, il voulait aider mais Liana avait raison, au corps à corps il serait plus un poids lourd qu'autre chose._

 _"Pour les équipes je pense que toi Liana, Zoro, Gin et Sanji ne devraient pas vous mettre ensemble. Après tout vous êtes nos meilleurs combattants."avança ensuite Robin._

 _"Brook ne devrait pas être avec Liana ou moi non plus, on ne devrait pas doubler les sabreurs."dit après Zoro._

 _"Je pense que Zoro tu devrais être avec Chopper. Il y a des chances que tu rejoignes Luffy le plus vite et Davy Jones seul sait dans quel état il sera."proposa Liana._

 _"Moi je me mets avec Liana."dit ensuite Nami._

 _"Pourquoi pas moi Nami chérie ?"pleurait presque Sanji._

 _"Je pense que ce ne serait pas une bonne idée que Sanji tu sois avec l'une d'entre nous. Tu serais plus concentré sur l'idée de nous protéger pour te battre suffisamment efficacement." objecta Liana. "Mais oui pourquoi moi ? Tu as conscience que je serais surement une cible dû à ma prime et le fait que beaucoup me sous estime ?"_

 _"Parce que de tout l'équipage toi et moi pouvons nous adapter le plus facilement. J'ai volé pendant huit ans, je sais m'adapter pour combattre un adversaire. Et si on est deux femmes ensemble les marines nous sous-estimeront, au moins au début en tout cas. Après s'ils continuent ils sont des idiots. En plus je sais que tu peux me protéger en cas de besoin."dit Nami, expliquant son raisonnement._

 _Liana accepta sa partenaire sans soucis, ça ne lui posait pas de problème d'être avec Nami, elle n'était pas un poids mort et savait se battre avec son Clima-tact. Et aussi un peu en combat rapproché, même si ce n'était pas assez pour Liana, elle avait quelques jours pour améliorer un peu cela._

 _"Si on ne mets pas Sanji avec une femme cela veut dire que je suis avec Gin et Brook est avec Sanji."dit Robin après un instant de réflexion "Je risque d'être une cible aussi, à cause de mes connaissances."_

 _"On les laissera pas te prendre."assura Gin, une lueur dangereuse dans les yeux à l'idée d'une autre tentative de la marine pour prendre leur archéologue. "Je le laisserai pas faire."_

 _"Robin je pense que ça tombe bien que tu sois avec Gin, tous les deux vous pouvez être discrets en cas de besoin. Avec un peu de chance vous pourrez accéder à la plateforme d'exécution sans trop de problème."proposa Liana._

 _"Oui, surtout si on sert de distraction sans trop servir de distraction."dit ensuite Zoro, attirant des regards confus de l'équipage "Ce que je veux dire c'est que nous on peut faire en sorte de garder l'attention des marines sur nous pour permettre au deux de se faufiler jusqu'à Ace. Les marines se concentreront surement sur Luffy, Liana et moi. Luffy parce qu'il va surement foncer dans le tas. Moi parce que je suis le second et Liana pour la même raison, et parce qu'elle est la sœur de Luffy et d'Ace aussi. Mais surtout parce que la marine n'a aucune idée de ce dont tu es capable. Du coup l'attention sera sur nous, cela devrait vous permettre de passer inaperçu."_

Une fois descendus du navire, ils se mirent tous à côté de leur partenaire de bataille, prêts à partir au combat, mais Liana et Zoro avaient une dernière chose à faire avant de démarrer la bataille. Ils devaient donner une protection supplémentaire au Sunny afin de repousser les marines. Les autres sachant ce qui était prévu se décalèrent en avant. Zoro lança son attaque tornade, créant donc une tornade de marine et d'air devant le Sunny. Liana attendit un peu avant de se propulser dans la tornade et de combiner son attaque à celle du sabreur.

Le résultat créant des tornades plus petites autour de celle de Zoro, mais crée à partir la première, la différence était que celles-là bougeaient devant le navire. Assurant au navire une relative sécurité.

Après des derniers regards entre l'équipage, ils partirent à l'attaque, pour rejoindre leur capitaine, faire des dégâts et délivrer Ace. Zoro et Chopper partant droit devant eux, le plus simple possible pour le sabreur, même si en général il n'avait pas trop de problème pour rejoindre leur capitaine, Sanji et Brook attaquant à gauche, Liana et Nami à droite tandis que Robin et Gin fonçaient en direction du coin le plus sombre pour être discrets. Usopp couvrait ses amis du haut mat du Sunny et Franky tirait sur la glace à l'arrière du Sunny pour leur permettre de partir après.

La contre attaque pouvait commencer.


	5. Départ et Sengoku

**Salut, ce chapitre a été repris par** Miss Poulpy, **elle sera mon beta pour les histoires avec Liana, et elle m'a proposé de revoir ces fics pour corriger les erreurs et les rendre plus agréables à lire. Merci à elle et bonne lecture.**

Les différents camps eurent tous un moment de pause avant de réaliser que les Chapeau de Paille étaient en train d'avancer. Après cela les combats reprirent, tout comme ils l'avaient pensé le groupe de Zoro et Liana étaient les deux plus ciblés, précédant quelque peu celui de Robin. Sanji et Brook quand à eux étaient moins attaqués à cause de Brook qui terrifiait les marines.

Zoro prouva rapidement sa réputation en tranchant tout sur son passage et Chopper perdit vite la sienne qui était celle de l'animal de compagnie de l'équipage. Il était déterminé à sauver Ace, à rejoindre Luffy mais aussi à augmenter sa mise à prix pour laquelle il était encore très triste. Malgré les assurances de Liana et de Robin.

Gin quand à lui montra exactement pourquoi il était appelé démon. Brisant tout sur son passage avec ses tonfas. Robin se déchainant aussi. Elle n'était plus la petite fille qui avait tout perdu à cause du gouvernement, pas plus qu'elle n'était la jeune femme qui avait tout fait pour survivre, fuyant plutôt que de chercher la confrontation. Non elle était une pirate, une pirate au Chapeau de Paille et les marines virent rapidement la différence. Aokiji en voyant Robin se battre aussi férocement ne put s'empêcher de sourire, il ne regrettait plus du tout sa décision de l'avoir laissé vivre pour Saul. Non, elle était devenue une femme forte et elle le prouvait aujourd'hui. Pour autant il n'hésiterait pas à la battre si l'occasion se présentait.

Les colonels de la marine finirent pas se ressaisir et par attaquer Sanji et Brook mais les deux hommes ripostèrent avec force, tantôt avec leur coups de pied ou avec leur épée, ainsi que la technique musicale de Brook qui endormait ses adversaires avec brio. Il avait échoué à protéger son nouvel équipage cela ne se reproduirait pas.

Il était clair d'une chose pour tous, ceux qui avait sous estimé Liana découvraient qu'ils avaient eu totalement tort. N'ayant pour le moment sortit que son sabre la jeune femme prouva rapidement qu'elle n'était pas qu'un joli visage ou la sœur du capitaine. Mais aussi une des combattants, et une dangereuse pirate qui maniait le sabre avec rapidité et adresse. Nami quand à elle se servait de son Clima-Tact comme elle se servait de son bo sous Arlong. Elle n'avait pas encore eu l'opportunité de se servir des fonctions qu'Usopp avait ajoutées.

Zoro et Chopper rejoignirent assez rapidement leur capitaine qui avait certes de l'avance, lui et son groupe qui venait d'Impel Down, mais les deux pirates avaient le soutien de l'équipage qui faisait de son mieux pour leur dégager la voix. Soit en attaquant leurs adversaires soit en attirant l'attention et donc en servant de distraction.

Usopp et Franky n'étaient pas non plus en reste. Ils devaient rester à bord du navire non seulement parce que c'était le point le plus stratégique pour le sniper qui était perché sur le poste de vigie. Mais en plus parce qu'il fallait protéger le Sunny s'ils voulaient avoir une chance de partir de cette guerre en vie.

Franky avait protesté au début quand les groupes avaient été faits mais il avait fini par se rendre à l'évidence. Il était celui qui connaissait le mieux le navire de toute façon ainsi que ses capacités. Et puis comme l'avait fait remarquer Zoro, ça ne faisait pas de mal d'avoir un combattant en forme vers la fin. Il pourrait venir soutenir les autres quand ils faibliraient ou si un d'entre eux était trop blessé pour continuer.

Le sabreur avait suggéré cela après que Liana ait manqué de hurler sous la douleur que Luffy éprouvait. Le point positif c'était qu'à présent elle arrivait à faire une sorte de barrière pour moins la ressentir et cela même en dehors des combats ou en général elle ne sentait pas grand chose dû à l'adrénaline.

Il était évident après cela que leur capitaine en bavait et donc il serait peut être comme à Enies Lobby, trop fatigué pour se relever, ou comme à Thriller Bark où il s'était évanoui de fatigue. Ils ne pouvaient pas se permettre de faire une erreur là, il y avait trop en jeu.

Mais même en retrait de la bataille les deux pirates étaient dangereux, Usopp avait profité de leur séjour à Sabaody pour créer de nouvelles munitions, plus puissantes et causant davantage de dégât. Il tirait à une vitesse fulgurante et avec grande précision pour la plus grande admiration des pirates attentifs. Mais il n'y faisait pas attention, il devait protéger ses nakamas. Il n'y avait que ça qui comptait. Lui et tous les autres, ils s'en voulaient tous de leur défaite à Sabaody, ils avaient échoué et aucun d'eux ne pouvaient le supporter. Ils devaient se rattraper, être au près de leur capitaine.

Sengoku était horrifié, jamais il n'avait pris en compte les chapeaux de paille. Et il voyait bien que c'était une erreur immense.

Il comprenait mieux les rapports à présent, il avait eu des doutes par rapport à leurs actions, attribuant leur réussite à une énorme dose de chance mais il avait visiblement eu tort. Non pas qu'ils ne soient pas chanceux, oh ça non. Mais c'était bien plus que ça.

Ils ne devaient pas partir de Marine Ford en vie, ils étaient beaucoup trop dangereux pour de simples rookies. Ils devenaient plus forts à vue d'œil.

Mais ce n'était pas que leur force individuelle qui était une menace, quoique déjà ce fût un très gros point. Non c'était leur groupe. À sa connaissance les paires actuelles ne s'étaient pas encore faites. Potter Liana habituellement était avec Gin par exemple mais là elle était avec la rouquine et il n'y avait absolument aucun soucis. Au contraire elles étaient en harmonie, leurs styles se complétant. Même chose pour l'animal de compagnie Chopper, oh il savait qu'il était dangereux mais il ne pouvait pas laisser sortir que l'animal avait inventé un moyen pour les Zoans d'avoir plus de transformations. Non ils ne pouvaient pas laisser sortir cette information à part si il était dans les mains de la marine pour transmettre son savoir. Habituellement Chopper se battait aux côtés du snipper pourtant là il était avec son capitaine, le foutu petit fils de Garp, et Roronoa Zoro.

Ce qui l'inquiétait aussi c'était l'ajout de Nico Robin dans ce groupe, elle n'avait jamais été du genre à rester longtemps quelque part mais pourtant là, non seulement elle s'était sacrifiée pour protéger les siens mais en plus elle travaillait en équipe avec Gin.

Ce n'était pas leur force qui posait problème, ils ne faisaient pas le poids contre les amiraux et les vices amiraux (il ignorait de toute ses forces le « pas encore » et « j'espère » qui lui venaient à l'esprit). Non ce qui l'inquiétait plus que tout c'était la loyauté qu'ils avaient les uns envers les autres. La plupart des pirates, surtout des aussi jeunes, n'avaient pas cette loyauté dans l'équipage et envers le capitaine. Mais là ils étaient prêts à tout pour se protéger les uns les autres.

Dans toute sa carrière Sengoku n'avait pas vu ça souvent mais c'était les pires à chaque fois. Barbe Blanche en était un exemple, le Roux aussi mais surtout ce qui le dérangeait c'était que ça avait été le cas pour l'équipage de Roger.

Sengoku ne pouvait pas les laisser quitter ce champ de bataille vivant, pas avec la menace qu'ils posaient déjà pour le gouvernement mondial, a écrit la brûlure du drapeau, la destruction d'Enies Lobby et l'attaque de trois dragons célestes. Et dernièrement l'infiltration et l'évasion d'Impel Down.

Les deux dernières actions que le capitaine avait faites seul.

Il allait devoir avancer ses plans, les marines ne pouvaient pas se permettre d'échouer. Ils avaient déclaré la guerre et ils allaient la gagner même avec l'intervention de ces foutus Chapeau de Paille.


	6. Retrouvailles et distraction

**Salut, ce chapitre a été repris par** Miss Poulpy, **elle sera mon beta pour les histoires avec Liana, et elle m'a proposé de revoir ces fics pour corriger les erreurs et les rendre plus agréables à lire. Merci à elle et bonne lecture.**

Liana et Nami ne perdirent pas de temps à avancer, les deux jeunes femmes battant tous ceux qui se dressaient sur leur passage, chaque paire avait un objectif précis. Zoro et Chopper devaient rejoindre Luffy. Robin et Gin avaient le même but que Sanji et Brook, ils devaient installer une petite surprise pour les marines, mais à différents endroits. Franky et Usopp devaient à la fois garder le Sunny, et assurer les arrières de tout le monde, mais en plus Usopp devait dire à Liana quand il repérait quelque chose concernant l'équipage qui pouvait être dangereux.

En effet Franky et Gin avaient fabriqué des oreillettes pour l'équipage, ils en avaient tous une, sauf Luffy évidemment, mais les deux hommes n'avaient pas eu le temps de les faire communiquer entre elles, alors pour le moment ils ne pouvaient communiquer qu'avec Liana qui pouvait communiquer également avec tout le monde. Ils avaient pensé aux mini escargophones évidemment, mais ce n'était pas vraiment pratique dans un combat. Tandis que là c'était comme si la personne était à côté de l'autre, aucun problème. Liana et Nami donc devaient un peu coordonner tout le monde, et assurer un autre niveau de protection.

C'était comme d'habitude en somme, avec juste des accessoires et à plus grande échelle. En effet il y avait une raison pour laquelle leur équipage avait deux lieutenants, deux seconds. C'était parce que Zoro était le bras droit de Luffy, celui qui gardait ses arrières si nécessaires et faisait respecter la volonté du capitaine. Liana quand à elle prenait soin de l'équipage, que ce soit au quotidien ou au combat. Elle aidait là où elle pouvait et ce serait la même chose ici aussi. Entre-autre elles devaient rejoindre Luffy, ce serait pour le mieux afin de leur donner un coup de main si nécessaire. En effet Zoro et Chopper avaient déjà rejoint le capitaine, le sabreur n'avait pas apprécié que des marines avec des sabres s'en prennent à Luffy. Ce n'était pas une règle définie ou dite non, mais un adversaire avec un sabre, il devait s'en charger personnellement, ou s'il y en avait trop Liana pouvait intervenir. C'était comme ça, une règle non dite, et là les marines l'avaient enfreinte, mais pas pour longtemps. Zoro était connu pour beaucoup de choses, mais ce n'était certainement pas pour sa patience envers un ennemi. Ses sabres voulaient du sang, voulaient vengeance pour quand ils avaient été séparés du reste de leur nakama, et Zoro était plus qu'heureux d'obliger.

"Ne touchez pas à mon capitaine."dit Zoro en enlevant le Wado de sa bouche, il trancherait tous les ennemis de son capitaine, il ne faillirait plus comme il avait fait à Sabaody. Luffy serait roi, et il serait à ses côtés, ils le seraient tous.

"Luffy." dit affolé Chopper en examinant du regard le corps de son capitaine, il était tellement blessé.

"Pas maintenant Chopper." refusa Luffy sans hésiter, en passant sa main sur la tête de son docteur pour le réconforter un peu quand même. "Quand on aura sauvé Ace, pas avant. Comment vous vous êtes retrouvés ?"

"Liana est venue nous chercher quand elle a appris pour l'exécution."répondit simplement Zoro.

Luffy hocha la tête, esquissa un léger sourire fier de sa sœur, avant de se mettre à courir, Zoro et Chopper sur ses talons, de même que les okamas d'Iva. Ceux qui l'entouraient et qui l'avaient vu combattre à Impel Down n'arrivait pas à y croire, il avait changé, pas de beaucoup, mais suffisamment pour que ce soit visible. Avant il avait été déterminé oui, mais presque désespéré. Là, sa détermination n'avait pas faibli, mais il avait aussi une assurance. Il n'y avait plus de doute pour lui, son équipage était avec lui, sa sœur était là.

"C'est comme on le pensait, les marines commencent à encercler les pirates, voulant les pousser à s'avancer dans la baie."dit Liana à Nami tout en repoussant des marines avec son sabre.

"On doit prévenir Barbe Blanche non ?"demanda Nami en frappant des adversaires avec son Clima-Tact, elle et Liana avaient décidé de ne montrer ce dont elles étaient capables que plus tard, cela voulait dire que Nami n'utilisait pas vraiment le Clima-tact, ne s'en servant que comme un bô, et Liana n'avait pas dégainé ses poignards pas plus qu'elle n'avait utilisé ses pouvoirs. Pour autant les deux femmes faisaient leur chemin, se rapprochant de leur capitaine peu à peu et écoutant Usopp qui leur détaillait les événements, enfin il les détaillait à Liana qui les transmettait à Nami.

"Il a compris de lui même que quelque chose se préparait, les pirates alliés sont en train de s'attaquer aux navires de la marine, ils ne profitent pas du recul des soldats."refusa Liana "Si l'occasion se présente on le fera, mais pour le moment on ne change pas de direction. En plus ce n'est pas comme si on n'avait rien fait pour réduire les efforts de la marine. Les autres sont en train de s'en charger."

Les deux femmes s'arrêtèrent de parler en voyant une énorme explosion un peu devant elles, pas vraiment une explosion en réalité, un passage. Luffy et Zoro s'étaient alliés avec deux nouveaux amis de Luffy, un okama et un homme poisson, Ivankov le révolutionnaire et Jimbei un des Sept Grands Corsaires, Robin les informa.

"Il s'est fait des alliés intéressants."se contenta de dire Liana en commençant à courir, profitant du passage pour le rattraper, Nami à ses côtés "Nami tout va bien ?"

"Oui, c'est juste que c'est Jimbei qui a envoyé Arlong..."dit faiblement Nami.

"On n'en sait rien, ce n'est peut être qu'une rumeur. On lui demandera des comptes après la guerre d'accord ?"demanda Liana, inquiète pour leur navigatrice. "Ça ira ?"

"Oui, je jugerai plus tard."acquiesça Nami, en prenant une inspiration pour se recentrer.

"Et tu ne seras pas seule, je te le promets."assura Liana, cela lui valut un sourire reconnaissant de la rouquine avant qu'elles ne s'y remettent, le temps n'était pas vraiment à la conversation.

Elles évitèrent totalement Jimbei et Moria, le fait qu'il soit là et qu'elle ne puisse pas s'en charger fit serrer les dents de Liana, mais son équipage et Ace étaient plus importants que ce connard. Même Nami dut se maîtriser pour ne pas aller l'attaquer.

Elles rejoignirent, Luffy, Zoro et Chopper quand les deux premiers allaient perdre leur temps contre Tashighi et Smoker. Liana avait certes du respect pour Smoker mais ils n'avaient pas le temps de le combattre. Elle fit signe à Nami, qui envoya du vent dans la direction du logia de fumée, pendant que Liana interceptait Tashighi.

"Avancez, on n'a pas de temps à perdre." cria Liana, elle aimerait bien sûr serrer son frère dans ses bras, il lui avait manqué, mais ce n'était pas le moment, ils avaient à faire, surtout si ils voulaient sauver Ace le plus rapidement possible.

Luffy acquiesça et partit en avant avec les autres, il voulait la même chose qu'elle, mais savait aussi qu'il y aurait du temps pour ça plus tard, néanmoins avant de partir il s'assura du regard qu'elle allait bien. Les deux marines ne purent pas partir après eux, les deux femmes leur bloquaient le passage.

"Poussez-vous de mon chemin."gronda Smoker.

"Non, on n'a autre chose à faire que de perdre notre temps avec vous."refusa Nami, avec assurance.

"Il n'y a rien de personnel."dit Liana avec un sourire avant de battre Tashighi avec son sabre "Tu n'as aucune chance de battre Zoro en étant aussi faible."

"Comment oses-tu."hurla Tashighi vexée.

"Mon arme favorite et principale n'est pas le sabre, c'est le poignard. Je t'ai battu quand je n'essaye même pas vraiment. C'est pathétique."dit Liana simplement mais avec une trace de colère dans la voix, elle n'avait aucun soucis avec le fait que cette femme veuille battre Zoro, elle avait confiance en son nakama, ce qu'elle ne supportait pas c'est qu'elle blâmait toujours ses défaites sur le fait qu'elle était une femme et qu'en plus elle était insultée quand Zoro la laissait en vie. Ils n'étaient pas obligés de tuer.

Nami de son côté envoya des vents forts contre Smoker qui était incapable de lutter avec son corps de fumée. Une fois sûres que leurs adversaires étaient bel et bien à terre, les deux femmes se remirent à courir, rejoignant rapidement les trois autres vu qu'ils s'étaient arrêtés afin de parler Boa Hancock une des sept grands corsaires, avant qu'ils ne la laissent à terre apparemment secouée.

"Qu'est ce qui se passe ?"demanda Nami en les rejoignant et notant le visage de Zoro qui semblait se retenir de rire, ce n'était pas vraiment le moment mais c'était Zoro, il ne faisait pas ça habituellement.

"On a les clés de menottes d'Ace, Hancock me les a donné."dit simplement Luffy en regardant sa sœur, s'assurant qu'elle allait bien, à nouveau, il n'aimait pas du tout être séparé d'elle, encore moins avec ce qui c'était passé à Thriller Bark.

"C'est grâce à elle je suppose que tu es entré à Impel Down alors ?" demanda Liana, elle s'était demandée comment il avait réussi son coup quand même, elle ne savait pas comment il avait fait pour convaincre une femme qui haïssait les hommes selon Shaky de l'aider mais bon...

"Ouais, elle est vraiment cool."acquiesça Luffy avec un sourire, sa réponse semblait aggraver l'hilarité de Zoro.

Les cinq continuaient à courir, repoussant leurs ennemis, les quatre pirates, se débrouillant pour s'en occuper avant leur capitaine, ses blessures étaient graves et ils voulaient le protéger un peu. Le combat allait être long avant qu'ils ne puissent partir, long et éprouvant.

"Kuma est devant."avertit Nami, pâlissant un peu en voyant l'homme qui les avait séparé, même si il n'était plus vraiment lui.

"Il n'est qu'un robot à présent, il n'est plus qu'une machine, il n'a rien d'humain."rappela Liana, c'était ce que Rayleigh leur avait dit, son commentaire fit grincer les dents de Zoro, ils avaient perdu contre lui, les deux fois, et il n'aurait pas l'occasion de le battre. Pas avec un Kuma au summum de ses capacités, cela dégoûtait le sabreur qui avait voulu une revanche.

"De quoi vous parlez ?"demanda curieux Luffy.

"Il n'est qu'un Pacifista comme les autres maintenant, avant il pouvait penser et tout mais là il juste une arme du gouvernement."expliqua Nami, se calmant un peu.

"Mami Iwa, sois prudente il peut t'envoyer valser très loin."dit Luffy, qui décida quand même d'avertir l'okama devant eux.

"Ca va aller, ne t'inquiète pas. Maintenant Kuma dégage de mon chemin." dit Ivankov hurlant à la fin.

Il y avait un autre homme avec Kuma, un autre grand corsaire, Doflamingo. Il était un homme grand, avec des cheveux blonds dans tous les sens, il portait un pantalon orange et une chemise blanche avec des motifs rose, mais surtout un énorme manteau à plume rose. C'était assez particulier comme style.

"Il est une machine maintenant, il s'est livré à Vegapunk pour aider à construire les Pacifistas, des armes humaines du gouvernement à l'effigie de Kuma mais avec les rayons de Kizaru. Il n'a plus rien que les ordres dans son crâne à présent."expliqua Liana à l'okama qui était apparemment ami avec son frère.

"C'est vrai, il s'est porté volontaire pour que le Gouvernement Mondial fasse des expériences sur lui, afin de le transformer en arme humaine. D'abord les bras, ensuite les jambes. Tout son corps à été modifié, partie après partie. Jusqu'à présent sa personnalité demeurait inchangée."confirma Doflamingo qui regardait d'un air intéressé la Danseuse Mystique.

Ivankov ne voulait rien entendre, refusant de penser que Kuma, un révolutionnaire, ait pu faire ça pour le gouvernement, Doflamingo continua quand même à parler, expliquant qu'à présent Kuma ne se rappelait même plus qu'il avait un jour été humain. Il était en réalité mort.

Kuma appuya ce fait en tirant un rayon de Kizaru de sa bouche sur les pirates. Liana réagit d'instinct, parant le coup avec ses pouvoirs, émettant un bouclier de protection qui envoya le rayon dans les airs. Liana envoya ensuite un rayon de son cru qui fit reculer Kuma de plusieurs pas mais n'était pas assez puissant pour le vaincre ou l'assommer. Elle ne voulait pas le combattre, cet homme leur avait sauvé la vie, elle s'en rendait compte et les endroits où ils avaient été envoyés, à part pour Robin, ils étaient bien pour eux, un moyen de progresser, enfin elle ne savait pas pour Luffy non plus, mais sinon c'était le cas. En plus elle ne voulait pas utiliser ses forces trop tôt, elle s'était rendu compte en s'entraînant que sa magie n'était pas infinie et qu'elle avait besoin de se reposer pour se recharger quand elle en utilisait beaucoup. Par exemple elle doutait pouvoir faire beaucoup de téléportation, deux grand max et encore c'était sur une petite distance. Elle ne pouvait malheureusement pas se téléporter près d'Ace, ce serait du suicide avec Sengoku à côté, sans compter qu'elle ne savait pas de quelle manière leur grand père réagirait. Le voir à côté d'Ace comme ça, sans bouger, c'était dur pour elle.

"Allez y, je me chargerai de lui."leur dit Ivankov "Mes sucres d'orges, apportez votre aide à mon petit Chapeau de Paille-boy."

Luffy hésita un instant avant d'y aller, et les autres le suivirent, se faisant suivre à leur tour par d'autres okamas qui venaient d'Impel Down.

* * *

Sengoku n'arrivait pas à y croire, avec l'arrivée des Pirates au Chapeau de Paille, la bataille était en leur faveur, il ne pouvait pas le permettre. Et puis la danseuse mystique venait de repousser Kuma, facilement en plus. Certes à présent Ivankov était son adversaire, mais comment cette fille avait pu faire ça ? Entre elle et ses pouvoirs étranges, le squelette vivant qui terrifiait ses troupes alliées avec Jambe Noire, ils faisaient trop de dégâts, même chose pour les autres paires d'ailleurs. Les pirates avançaient trop, ce n'était pas tolérable. Il décida donc de faire quelque chose d'imprévu, en tout cas pas aussi tôt et pas comme ça. Il donna l'ordre aux Pacifistas d'attaquer. Non seulement ils pourraient battre les pirates alliés de Barbe Blanche qui attaquaient les vaisseaux de guerre de la Marine, mais en plus les Chapeau de Paille ne feraient pas le poids contre eux, ils ne l'avaient pas fait avant. Se débarrassant d'un au prix de beaucoup d'effort et d'un gros travail d'équipe. Leurs armes humaines n'en feraient qu'une bouchée. Ce n'était pas prévu comme ça mais ces maudits Chapeau de Paille ne lui donnaient pas d'autres choix. Ils le rendaient inquiet par rapport à l'exécution de Portgas D Ace. Il ne pouvait pas survivre, encore moins après qu'il ait révélé qui exactement était son père. Ce serait un coup énorme contre la marine s'il réussissait à s'échapper.

Voir un groupe d'une dizaine de Kuma apparaître fut un choc pour les pirates, et même pour quelques marines qui n'étaient pas au courant du projet Pacifista. Mais le choc ne dura pas, ce n'était pas possible après tout quand ils se faisaient tirer dessus par les Pacifistas en question. C'était un véritable massacre, décontenancés les pirates alliés de Barbe Blanche n'arrivaient pas à riposter ou en tout cas pas bien.

"Liana ! Nami !"hurla soudainement Franky se faisant entendre sur tout le terrain grâce à son mégaphone "Vous deux vous devriez pouvoir battre ces clowns, super facilement. Ils ont besoin de super renforts par là."

"A quoi il joue ?!" dit Nami en se cachant derrière Liana, chose un peu difficile vu qu'elle continuait à courir.

"Il veut qu'on serve de distraction je suppose. Notre groupe attire un peu trop l'attention du coup il veut qu'on se sépare. Et ça n'aurait pas fonctionné s'il ne l'avait pas crié comme ça. Si on s'était séparé de Luffy et des autres, on aurait attiré un peu d'attention bien sûr, mais le principal serait resté sur Luffy. Tandis que là, on va être ciblées."expliqua Liana en fronçant les sourcils, elle aurait préféré quand même que Franky lui en parle via oreillette avant de décider comme ça.

"Mais je veux pas être ciblée moi." protesta Nami.

"On était déjà ciblées, là c'est juste un peu plus." lui dit Liana dans un vain effort pour la rassurer.

Elle poussa ensuite Nami du chemin, quand un groupe de marine se mirent à tirer dans leur direction, Zoro repoussa les tirs avec ses sabres, Luffy ne se concentra même pas dessus, Liana quand à elle fit comme Zoro, bloquant les tirs la concernant elle, mais aussi Nami.

"Franky, comment tu peux être sûr qu'on peut les battre ?"demanda quand même Liana, c'était risqué et ça leur ferait faire demi tour en plus, les ralentiraient quand elles avaient rejoint Luffy, elle le fit par l'oreillette elle.

"Tu as oublié ce que tu as fait au grille pain ?" s'exclama Franky via l'oreillette lui aussi, il avait attiré l'attention des marines pas la peine de révéler tous les pouvoirs de Liana.

Le rappel de l'incident fit rougir Liana, ses émotions influaient sur ses pouvoirs, ça elle le savait, mais elle n'avait pas vraiment réalisé à quel point. Trois jours auparavant, Liana s'était énervée contre Rayleigh qui maintenait que bien que leurs intentions soient louables, qu'ils n'avaient pas le niveau nécessaire pour aller à Marine Ford et en repartir vivant et victorieux. C'était vrai, ils le savaient tous, et en plus il ne le disait pas en pensant à mal, il voulait juste les préparer et les pousser en avant. Son plan avait un peu échoué, Liana était furieuse et sous sa colère sa magie avait attaqué. Pas Rayleigh heureusement, c'était le grille pain qui en avait fait les frais, enfin ça et la radio, apparemment la colère de Liana et la technologie ne faisaient pas bon ménage.

Depuis elle n'avait pas vraiment réessayée, il y avait eu trop à faire pour se concentrer sur ça, et en plus elle n'était pas très à l'aise vu que Franky était un cyborg et qu'elle n'avait vraiment pas envie de le faire exploser.

"Il y a une énorme différence entre ces armes et un grille pain Franky."contra de suite Liana "En plus ça nous fait revenir en arrière."

Cela étant dit, elle ne pensait pas que laisser les Pacifistas continuer comme ça était une bonne idée, ils finiraient par les prendre à revers ou à les mettre en danger. En plus ce serait une bonne leçon pour la marine, avec le prix qu'ils coûtaient, une punition de plus, mais aussi un avertissement : ils nous ont battu une fois, ça ne se reproduira pas. C'était un pari quand même, ils ignoraient si ces robots n'étaient pas immunisés à l'électricité, et même si Liana réussirait à les battre avec ses pouvoirs.

Finalement les filles n'eurent pas à réfléchir, en effet leur capitaine qui avait suivi la discussion décida pour elles.

"Chapeau de Paille, on aide les amis d'Ace."hurla Luffy pour que tout son équipage l'entende, l'ordre était clair, il se chargeait de récupérer Ace avec Chopper et Zoro pendant que Liana et Nami allaient en arrière pour s'occuper des robots.

Il était facile de voir que pas mal des pirates de Barbe Blanche ou alliés, n'apprécièrent pas vraiment l'ordre du Supernova, mais c'était à l'équipage au Chapeau de Paille de leur prouver leur valeur. De prouver au monde entier leurs capacités et leur loyauté, autant en leur capitaine qu'envers les uns et les autres. Ils allaient faire regretter à tout le monde de les avoir sous-estimés.


	7. Course

**Salut, ce chapitre a été repris par** Miss Poulpy, **elle sera mon beta pour les histoires avec Liana, et elle m'a proposé de revoir ces fics pour corriger les erreurs et les rendre plus agréables à lire. Merci à elle et bonne lecture. Je rappelle aussi le vote que j'avais lancé sur le comment vous voulez voir la situation avec Marshall et son équipage ?**

 **-capture par la marine ?**

 **-mort par la marine ?**

 **-Shanks s'en charge avec son équipage ?**

 **-ce sont les pirates de Barbe Blanche qui le font ?**

 **-ils repartent sans problème comme dans le manga ?**

Il était facile d'oublier Liana, elle avait l'air moins dangereuse que son équipage et ses frères, elle n'avait pas de D à son nom, mais le manque de D, le manque de lien du sang ne changeait rien pour elle. Ne changeait rien à la colère qu'elle avait ressenti lorsqu'elle avait été séparée des autres, lorsqu'elle se souvenait du désespoir de son frère, de son jumeau, de son capitaine. Sa colère avait atteint de nouveaux sommets en apprenant la capture de son frère, d'Ace, son aîné qu'elle pensait suffisamment intelligent pour ne pas partir seul dans une mission et elle allait l'étrangler lorsqu'elle le retrouverait. Mais le gouvernement n'avait pas uniquement annoncé sa capture, non ils avaient annoncé son exécution, et pas pour ses crimes, non pour être né. Simplement parce qu'il était le fils de Gol D Roger. Elle avait dûfaire un des choix les plus difficiles qu'elle avait jamais fait, rejoindre son jumeau et le soutenir, parce qu'elle pouvait sentir sa peur et son inquiétude, puis sa douleur lorsqu'il s'était engagé dans des combats, rejoindre son capitaine ou rassembler l'équipage pour qu'ils soient ensemble et qu'ils aient plus de chance. Ça avait été un combat permanent pour elle, chaque blessure que Luffy recevait, la faisait douter tout en renforçant sa conviction, elle avait dû se battre avec elle même pour éviter d'utiliser ses pouvoirs pour aider Luffy où qu'il soit. Cependant ça aurait été absolument stupide, une action que Luffy aurait sûrement fait tête baissée, mais elle n'était pas lui, elle ne pouvait pas se permettre d'agir ainsi, pas avec autant en jeu dans la balance.

C'était cette colère, cette rage, qu'elle laissait sortir à présent, ils étaient à Marine Ford, son frère aîné était attaché et prêt à être exécuté au bon vouloir des marines, son grand père était assis là à côté de lui, il ne bougeait pas, ne protestait pas et n'essayait pas de sauver ACE, le gamin qu'il avait vu naître et grandir ! Et si ça ne lui donnait pas envie de hurler, mais en plus de tout ça elle ne pouvait même pas rester avec Luffy et avancer pour sauver Ace, qui allait définitivement se faire botter les fesses après ce qu'il avait dit à Luffy pour qu'il l'abandonne, non elle devait aller en arrière pour se battre contre les Pacifistas(bon okay, cette partie ne la dérangeait pas trop elle avait définitivement un compte à régler avec eux, après Sabaody, mais quand même !) pour sauver les amis de Ace qui ne réfléchissaient pas alors qu'ils étaient supposés avoir l'habitude de Grand Line, qu'ils étaient supposés avoir un cerveau surtout. Donc non Liana n'était pas vraiment de bonne humeur, et les marines en payaient le prix, mais ils voulaient la mort de sa famille, (parce qu'ils étaient les enfants du démon, elle allait leur montrer qui était le véritable démon entre eux trois) donc elle n'avait pas vraiment de remords. Nami semblait penser de manière identique vu qu'elle frappait avec la même violence, pas la même force mais la même idée, même les pirates environnant palissaient en voyant la navigatrice donner des coups de son Clima-Tact dans l'entre jambe des marines.

Luffy avait donné un ordre et elle allait obéir, du coup elle courrait, tout en écoutant les commentaires des autres et de Usopp sur ce qui se passait autour d'elle, sur la situation, et en assurant la sécurité de Nami au maximum. Néanmoins quelqu'un coupa leur voie, la seule personne à Marine Ford qui était capable de rendre Liana encore plus folle de rage : Moria !

Nami se figea à côté d'elle, le Clima-Tact prêt à servir, mais Liana secoua la tête et lui fit signe de reculer, c'était son combat elle avait un compte à régler avec lui, elle ne se mettrait pas non plus entre Arlong et Nami si l'idiot décidait de se montrer un jour et que la rouquine voulait s'en charger.

"Nami continue, tu dois t'occuper des Pacifistas." dit Liana avec autorité, mais la rouquine refusa de l'entendre.

"Hors de question que je te laisse seule face à lui, en plus on est supposées rester ensemble je te rappelle." protesta vivement Nami.

Ce qui se passait avait visiblement attiré l'attention du reste de l'équipage, elle se moquait un peu du reste des gens pour être honnête, c'était quelque chose qui ne regardait personne d'autre qu'eux, ils ne comprendraient pas de toute façon pourquoi elle voulait le combattre.

"Liana, je suis ravi de te revoir." dit Moria avec un énorme sourire qui lui donna des frissons de dégoût.

"Plaisir pas partagé." elle répondit de suite, crachant presque les mots, elle voulait certes le démembrer mais ça ne voulait pas dire qu'aujourd'hui était le jour, elle avait bien trop de choses à faire.

"Le temps changera sans aucun doute ça, j'ai tout le temps pour te convaincre après tout, je ne te laisserai pas m'échapper une nouvelle fois." précisa Moria avec un méchant sourire.

Il n'eut pas le temps de continuer et Liana n'eut pas le temps de lui répondre, en effet Moria fut frappé violemment par un tonfa en acier, un peu spécialisé, dans le ventre, tandis que des mains apparaissaient sur son corps et se mettaient à le gifler. Robin et Gin étaient là.

"Allez y, on se charge de lui." dit Gin sans se retourner, son attention entièrement concentrée sur Moria, il allait lui faire payer, pas pour leurs ombres ou quoique ce soit de ce genre non, il allait lui faire payer parce qu'il avait vu Liana attachée à se lit, il avait le souvenir de la peur dans les yeux émeraudes de sa meilleure amie et ce n'était pas quelque chose qu'il pouvait tolérer, du tout. Gin était dangereux, surtout quand provoqué, il se contrôlait plus ou moins depuis qu'il était devenu un Chapeau de Paille, si Luffy n'aimait pas quand ils tuaient des gens, il l'acceptait, quand il y avait une menace pour les nakamas, c'était la règle. Là cependant, face à l'homme qui avait voulu violer une des leurs, il ne retiendrait pas ses coups et il était certain que personne ne lui en voudrait, enfin personne lié à leur équipage. Robin semblait être du même avis en plus.

Liana hésita, Nami était à côté d'elle, prête à la suivre quelque soit sa décision, elle avait envie de massacrer Moria, mais il y avait trop en jeu dans la balance, sa vengeance ne valait pas de désobéir à un ordre de Luffy, ou de laisser les amis de Ace mourir. Les Pacifistas étaient une menace, Nami et elle pouvaient (peut-être) les battre, elle n'allait pas laisser passer la chance. En plus Gin avec ses tonfas renforcés en granit marin ferait bien plus de dégâts qu'elle. Elle ne pouvait pas laisser passer sa vengeance avant la sécurité de son frère et de son équipage, pas quand il y avait autant dans la balance, elle devait juste avoir confiance en Gin et Robin, et si il y avait deux personnes en qui elle faisait entièrement confiance en terme de vengeance et de souffrance pour leurs ennemis, c'était bien eux.

"Frappez-le pour moi."se contenta donc de dire Liana, en se tournant, prenant Nami dans ses bras pour qu'elle puisse surveiller ses arrières et surtout pour que la rouquine ne les ralentisse pas.

"Compte sur nous." dirent à l'unisson Robin et Gin, avec, elle était sûre, des sourires sadiques.

"Liana qu'est-ce que tu fous ?" protesta Nami de suite, elle avait été surprise par les actions de Liana et s'accrochait à son cou avec ses bras tandis que ses jambes étaient autour de la taille de son amie

"On doit aller vite et tu n'es pas assez rapide. Je te porte et tu gardes mes arrières en les surveillant, tu me dis quand il faut que j'évite un coup. C'est simple non ?" demanda Liana sans s'arrêter de courir, son sabre à la main qu'elle abattait contre les marines qui tentaient de lui barrer la voie.

Nami accepta sans parler, bougeant pour avoir une meilleure vue sans pour autant gêner Liana, qui appréciait le geste, elle appréciait aussi que Nami n'ait pas de jupe aujourd'hui, ça aurait été un peu plus gênant comme situation. En effet, au début ils avaient pensé venir comme d'habitude, ce n'était qu'un combat, pas la peine d'en faire tout une histoire, mais c'était bien plus qu'un combat. C'était une guerre, une guerre où ils devaient avoir totale liberté de mouvement et tout ça, c'était Shakky qui leur avait fait remarquer et Liana avait été heureuse que la barmaid y pense, un homme n'aurait jamais pensé à ça, Rayleigh l'avait bien prouvé.

Sanji était comme toujours dans son costard, hors de question qu'il arrête, ce serait juste trop bizarre, Brook était pareil de toute façon, de même que Usopp, Zoro et Franky, qui avait refusé catégoriquement rien que l'idée de porter un pantalon. Non que ça ait surpris Liana, il était comme ça, mais la dispute entre lui et Nami avait été longue, il avait fallu que Robin intervienne pour les calmer. Robin, elle portait une jupe, mais comme elle l'avait expliqué elle était plus à l'aise pour se battre dans une jupe (ou une robe) qu'un pantalon, en plus sa technique de combat n'interférait pas avec sa tenue, et elle pouvait courir avec donc c'était pas un problème, du coup elle portait une jupe qui lui arrivait à mi cuisse, avec des bottes qui étaient au niveau du genou et un haut violet décolleté qui lui arrivait au dessus du nombril, avec une fermeture éclair sur le devant. Gin de son côté avait un pantalon noir similaire au style de Zoro, des baskets noires, un haut gris et une veste de motard noir. Il était plutôt intimidant avec son air patibulaire.

Nami quand à elle portait un pantacourt noir avec haut dans le même style que celui qu'elle avait à Enies Lobby, gris cette fois. Aucun d'eux ne s'était senti tentés de mettre des couleurs pour aller à une guerre, ils en mettraient plus tard mais là ils étaient sérieux, non seulement ils allaient se battre mais en plus ils ne savaient pas quand (ils avaient refusé d'envisager le si) leur capitaine allait les rejoindre. Au final c'était eux qui l'avaient rejoint. Liana de son côté avait abandonné le short court et le haut de bikini avec la veste en jean, à la place elle portait des bottes, avec des poignards à l'intérieur au cas où, un pantalon noir, un dos nu simple marron avec bien sûr son foulard vert noué autour de la nuque et son sac qu'elle portait en bandoulière comme toujours.

Elle évita des nouveaux marines, ils étaient doués pour écouter les ordres, ça c'était sûr, Sengoku leur avait ordonné de les arrêter toutes les deux et ils attaquaient en masse, mais ils n'étaient que des soldats et elle était capable de les battre avec son sabre, c'était facile, mais elle ne devait pas baisser sa garde, elle ne savait pas où se trouvait les plus grosses pointures ou autres, hors de question qu'elle ne mette la vie de Nami en danger à cause de l'arrogance. Elle était capable de prendre un coup, mais la navigatrice bien que forte et résistante l'était moins qu'elle, et en plus Nami lui faisait confiance, elle ne bougeait pas même dans cette position, même avec des marines tout autours d'elles, elle faisait confiance à Liana pour avoir un plan, pour les sortir de là.

"On perds du temps. On n'a pas le temps de s'occuper de tous les soldats jusqu'à ce que les plus forts arrivent." elle commenta à Nami en jurant, tout en écoutant ce que disait Usopp dans l'oreillette, les garçons s'étaient vraiment surpassés avec elles, Usopp était toujours en train de lui décrire les choses, les voix des autres interpellant parfois, mais pas souvent, ils avaient bien compris que c'était pour quand c'était important et pas pour jouer, elle avait néanmoins promis à Chopper et Brook qu'ils pourraient les garder après. Aucun doute que Luffy voudra en être quand ils seront tous partis de cette saleté d'endroit et en voie de guérison.

"Le CP9 ils pouvaient marcher dans les airs, tu peux ?" questionna Nami, elle avait vu Liana s'entraîner dur depuis Enies Lobby, encore plus après Thriller Back, mais surtout avant aujourd'hui, elle savait qu'elle avait travaillé sur les techniques du CP9 avec plus ou moins de succès.

"J'ai besoin d'une plateforme pour me lancer, je dois déjà être dans l'air pour que ça fonctionne, sinon j'y arrive pas bien encore."dit Liana avant de jurer mais c'était plus positif qu'auparavant "Sanji peut nous propulser dans les airs et je ferai le reste. D'accord ?"

"Je suis totalement folle mais oui d'accord." acquiesça Nami en serrant un peu plus sa prise sur Liana.

"Okay, tiens toi bien à moi."dit Liana à Nami, avant d'utiliser l'oreillette pour communiquer avec Sanji. " _Sanji, on a besoin de toi_."

" _Tout ce que tu veux Liana adorée_." répondit Sanji, elle pouvait presque le voir tourbillonner sur lui même avec des cœurs volant autour, même au beau milieu d'une guerre il était fidèle à lui même, Brook avait intérêt à se rappeler de ne pas le laisser affronter une femme, ça serait un désastre, non seulement leur cuisinier serait blessé mais aussi il révélerait une faiblesse à tout un tas d'ennemis.

" _Nami et moi on a besoin de rejoindre le secteur des Pacifistas le plus vite possible, les marines font que nous tomber dessus du coup on va y aller par les airs, tu pourrais nous lancer_ ?"demanda de suite Liana, tout en se servant de ses liens pour le localiser et commencer à faire les calculs pour le meilleur angle : sur quel marine s'appuyer pour se lancer ?

" _Tout ce que tu veux ma déesse. J'attends ton signal_."finit par dire plus sérieusement Sanji, tant mieux si il avait été en face d'elle elle était sûre qu'elle l'aurait frappé, ou si ça n'avait pas été elle, Nami l'aurait fait, elle en avait l'expression d'après ce que Liana pouvait voir.

" _On se lance_."se contenta de dire Liana, elle se mit à courir pour prendre de l'élan, se lança en une roue et finit par se propulser sur les épaules d'un marine, envoyé au tapis sous le choc (une fois qu'elles furent en l'air heureusement), mais à présent elles étaient en l'air, Nami s'agrippait à elle comme jamais et elle était sûre qu'elle se retenait de hurler, mais elles étaient dans le bon angle, elle avait bien calculé, mais au pire des cas, Liana était sûre que Sanji aurait modifié son saut pour les aider au mieux. Qu'elles soient des femmes ou non d'ailleurs, il était un peu un idiot en général mais il était un nakama avant tout, il aurait même aidé de son mieux Zoro si ça avait été nécessaire, en jurant sans aucun doute mais là n'était pas la question.

Elles arrivèrent donc sur sa jambe sans soucis, et il les renvoya 'Armée de l'air : les ailes de l'amour', elle allait le frapper, maintenant elle en était sure, néanmoins elle se préoccuperait de ça plus tard, elles étaient dans les airs et c'était à elle de jouer. Etant donné qu'elle voulait économiser un maximum ses jambes elle décida au lieu de se mettre de suite à utiliser le Moon Walk d'attendre le plus possible, elle s'était servie de la puissance du coup de Sanji pour se servir de ses pouvoirs de lévitations pour les propulser encore plus loin, toujours sur le bon chemin mais plus avancées. Finalement elle dut s'en servir, elles avançaient bien même si elle avait un peu du mal à respirer par rapport à la prise de Nami, mais si la rouquine était plus tranquille ainsi, tant qu'elle ne la gênait pas lorsqu'elle combattait alors ça irait.

Elle devait faire attention aux tirs, faire en sorte que sa progression ne soit pas prévisible, et c'était facile, elle avait grandi avec ses frères, être imprévisible c'était l'idée avec laquelle elle avait été élevée, plus ou moins en tout cas, elle ne l'utilisait juste pas souvent, préférant laisser cela à Luffy. Mais là, elle n'allait pas être une bonne petite cible, hors de question. Elle allait faire regretter à la marine d'avoir pris son frère, de lui avoir mis une énorme cible sur la tête. Alors elle surveillait ce qui se passait en bas, éviter les tirs que Nami lui indiquait, elle avançait et c'était ça le principal.

Nami n'eut pas besoin de parler pour que Liana sente qu'il y ait un souci, si sa prise n'avait pas été un signe suffisant, et bon sang elle ne pouvait plus respirer, alors les hurlements de ses nakamas dans son oreillette était une bonne indication. Faisant passer Nami dans son dos tout en se tournant vers la menace, elle dut réprimer un gémissement de terreur, le plan avec une énorme cible sur leur dos pour faciliter le chemin des autres, ouais ce plan. Il marchait un peu trop bien, Kizaru était là.

"Nami, tu as confiance en moi ?" demanda Liana, doucement mais pressante, utilisant la technique du CP9 pour éviter au maximum l'amiral, l'idéal serait de fuir mais elle ne pouvait pas se le permettre, ce serait totalement inutile.

"Oui."répondit sans hésitation Nami, et si la situation avait été différente elle aurait souri en entendant la certitude dans sa voix.

"Ok, alors ne fais pas un bruit, et prépare toi à exécuter le plan qu'on avait prévu. Je serai la distraction et j'ai confiance en toi." elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de réagir, une fois qu'elle eut fini de parler elle utilisa ses pouvoirs de lévitation autour de Nami afin qu'elle puisse descendre, Usopp avait visiblement compris son objectif vu qu'il avait tiré une de ses minutions fumigène, dissimulant Nami aux yeux de l'amiral et la navigatrice ne perdrait pas de temps à utiliser son Clima-Tact pour se rendre invisible, enfin Liana l'espérait parce qu'elle n'allait pas pouvoir vérifier.

"Je ne pensais pas vous revoir aussi vite." commenta Kizaru simplement "Encore moins tous ensemble."

Liana ne répondit pas, elle faisait de son mieux pour rester immobile, concentrée et sur l'amiral en face d'elle et sur Nami qui n'était pas encore au sol. Elle était la diversion, l'appât et elle espérait vraiment que le plan fonctionnerait parce que sinon elle ne savait pas quoi faire.

"Tu ne quitteras pas Marine Ford vivante, j'ai des ordres." il dit ensuite toujours aussi calmement, il attaqua ensuite, heureusement Liana était restée sur ses gardes et s'était attendue à un coup de ce genre, il était rapide, dû à son logia, elle ne l'égalait pas, pas encore en tout cas, mais elle allait certainement essayer. Elle avait sorti deux de ses poignards discrètement à partir du moment où elle avait lâché Nami, prête à se défendre si nécessaire et c'est ce qu'elle fit.

" **Yasakani no Magatama.** "lança Kizaru, il croisa ses bras devant sa poitrine et levant ses mains de sorte qu'elles soient au niveau de ses épaules il plaça son index et son pouce ensemble et envoya des centaines de rayons de lumières.

Liana contra tous ceux qui risquaient de la toucher, espérant que Nami avait réussi à se mettre à l'abri, elle ne bougeait que ses mains mais elles bougeaient vite, ses lames dansant pour bloquer les rayons, recouvertes instinctivement de sa magie un léger voile en tout cas. Elle se fit toucher une fois ou deux, surtout lorsqu'elle devait bouger pour rester dans les airs mais pas de graves blessures, certainement moins que ce à quoi Kizaru s'attendait dans tous les cas, si elle devait se fier à ses expressions.

"Tu es plus coriace que ce à quoi je m'attendais, mais la rousse qui était avec toi, je ne pense pas qu'elle le soit autant." dit Kizaru après un moment, elle avait tenté de s'interposer entre lui et Roronoa, avec son propre corps, avec un peu de chance elle referait la même chose avec l'autre pirate et il serait débarrassé des deux sans trop de travail.

Liana sentit sa magie bouillonner, depuis Skypea elle avait senti une sorte d'entité en elle qui se réveillait progressivement et qui lui permettait de puiser dans un nouveau potentiel, Luc lui avait dit que c'était de la magie, il lui avait dit que la magie pouvait être ce qu'elle souhaitait, si elle était suffisamment concentrée et suffisamment puissante, que sa magie et ses émotions étaient reliées, après l'épisode du grille pain elle ne pouvait pas vraiment le nier. Sa colère envers la marine, envers elle même pour son impuissance, envers Garp parce qu'il ne faisait rien, envers Ace parce qu'il s'était fait prendre, tout cela explosa à l'idée que cet amiral fasse une fois de plus du mal à un de ses nakamas. Kizaru venait de relancer son attaque, quoique cette fois le rayon d'attaque était plus large, mais Liana le contra une fois de plus, des rayons sortaient de ses mains rencontrant ceux de Kizaru et commençant une lutte entre eux. Lumière contre sa magie. Jaune contre vert foncé.

Liana avait moins d'expérience en général et avec ses pouvoirs que Kizaru, mais elle ne faisait pas cela par devoir ou pour suivre des ordres, non elle le faisait parce que ses émotions lui disaient de le faire. Elle était la plus protectrice des autres, la grande sœur, ou la mère selon Zoro, l'amie qui prenait le temps d'écouter et de discuter des projets de chacun, même si elle n'y connaissait pas grand chose, pour autant menacer un de ses nakamas et elle devenait une véritable démone. Contre ces émotions, qui guidaient la magie, Kizaru devait lutter pour ne pas être projeté en arrière. Que Marco le Phénix le fasse était une chose, qu'une simple rookie fasse la même chose, c'était nettement différent.

Les rayons étaient néanmoins trop instables pour se satisfaire d'une égalité, ils finirent par exploser projetant en arrière les deux combattants. Si Kizaru se prit un mur avant de réapparaître sur la glace grâce à son fruit, Liana fut nettement plus gracieuse, elle avait beaucoup plus l'habitude des chutes aussi, elle roula sur son épaule et se retrouva accroupie avant de se redresser.

Nami avait fait beaucoup de choses étranges et totalement folles dans sa vie, la plupart depuis qu'elle était devenue une pirate au Chapeau de Paille, et même si elle questionnait sa santé mentale tout les jours, parfois même plusieurs fois par jour. Pour autant elle ne regrettait pas le moins du monde sa décision, quelque soit son attitude au moment de l'annonce d'une nouvelle catastrophe. Partir en guerre pour sauver le grand frère de son capitaine et d'une de ses meilleures amies : totalement fou mais oui quand même. Néanmoins elle n'avait pas pensé qu'elle serait vraiment dans ce genre là de situation. Elle avait commencé à se battre plus, surtout depuis Alabasta, et ça avait continué par la suite, ce n'était pas quelque chose pour lequel elle prenait plaisir à faire, pas comme la plupart des autres, mais elle ne pouvait pas nier une certaine fierté lorsqu'elle gagnait et qu'elle réussissait, elle aussi, à protéger un peu l'équipage. Dans tous les cas elle n'avait pas pensé qu'elle serait planquée dans le dos d'un amiral à regarder une de ses meilleures amies faire distraction, et elle devait se concentrer pour ne pas être distraite non plus, elle devait guetter pour le bon moment mais c'était difficile.

Elle n'avait pas souvent eu l'occasion de voir Liana se battre à pleine puissance, si on pouvait dire ça, mais là après avoir fait quelque chose quand ils étaient tous les deux dans les airs pour bloquer les rayons de Kizaru, elle avait décidé d'utiliser son pouvoir de fruit du démon pour animer toutes les mouettes qu'il y avait sur les marines présents, autant dire c'était un sacré nombre et elle les avait dirigée sur Kizaru qui était attaqué de toute part, étant un logia ça ne faisait pas mal mais c'était visiblement ennuyeux et il ne pouvait pas totalement éviter non plus vu que Liana lui envoyait des rayons qui le touchaient et lui faisait mal, vu qu'il saignait un peu. Liana aussi mais elle s'en sortait bien comparé à leur dernière et première rencontre.

Elle finit par trouver le moment tant guetté, toujours dissimulée grâce à ses connaissances météorologiques et son Clima-Tact, Nami courut vers Kizaru et au moment où Liana envoya un nouveau rayon, ayant remarqué Nami et tentant de garder sur elle l'attention de l'amiral, elle ferma une menotte en granit marin sur son poignet gauche.

Kizaru vacilla un instant avant de se tourner vers elle, un air furieux sur le visage, mais il avait refait une énorme erreur : oublier Liana, tout comme il venait d'oublier Nami à cause/grâce à Liana, selon les camps. Liana qui se jeta sur lui et attaqua sans s'arrêter. Frappant au menton, au ventre, aux bras, agissant trop vite pour Kizaru qui avait trop pris l'habitude de son fruit et n'était plus au niveau sans. Elle attaqua pour finir avec six poignards, elle en lança deux dans les airs tandis qu'elle attaquait avec les quatre autres et au moment où elle était en l'air, elle réceptionna les derniers et finit son coup. Coupant un peu partout et avec plus ou moins de profondeur l'amiral.

Liana lui passa ensuite l'autre partie de la menotte sur le poignet droit.

"Je dirai bien qu'il n'y a rien de personnel mais comme tu as failli tuer mon meilleur ami quand il était incapable de se défendre... c'est personnel." murmura Liana à l'oreille de Kizaru qui était encore un peu conscient, confus par les paroles de la jeune femme, il ne le fut qu'un seul instant vu que juste après il partit voler suite à un énorme coup de pied. Néanmoins Liana n'avait pas été totalement cruelle vu qu'elle ne l'avait pas envoyé dans l'eau mais sur la terre ferme, l'atterrissage ne serait sans aucun doute pas du tout agréable, mais au moins il serait vivant.

Les marines qui commençaient à s'avancer vers elles ne partageaient visiblement pas son opinion malheureusement. La situation se compliquait, elle venait de battre un amiral, avec de la triche mais il y avait trop de différence de niveau entre eux pour les empêcher de faire quoique ce soit d'autre et surtout de survivre. Néanmoins les soldats de la marine semblaient très tentés de les massacrer ce qui n'était définitivement pas bon signe.


	8. Parenthèse

**Ce chapitre n'est pas une partie de l'histoire En Avant Et Si, c'est la même idée de base, Liana récupère les autres membres de l'équipage mais elle ne s'arrête pas là. Comptez cela comme une petite parenthèse drôle.**

 **Salut, ce chapitre a été repris par** Miss Poulpy, **elle sera mon beta pour les histoires avec Liana, et elle m'a proposé de revoir ces fics pour corriger les erreurs et les rendre plus agréables à lire. Merci à elle et bonne lecture.**

Juste comme la marine déclarait le nom du père de leur capitaine, le Thousand Sunny se posa dans la baie de Marine Ford, Zoro ayant coupé la glace tandis que Sanji l'avait envoyé aux marines les plus proches. Ils étaient tous nerveux, pas tellement pour la guerre, quoiqu'il y avait aussi beaucoup de ça, non c'était le fait qu'un des membres de leur équipage était manquant. Ils retrouvaient Luffy, comme prévu en même temps, Liana avait dit qu'il était en mouvement et ils avaient tous conclu qu'il serait à Marine Ford : ils avaient eu raison. Mais non ce n'était pas leur capitaine qui manquait donc à l'appel pour eux, c'était la personne qui avait réussi à les rassembler en premier lieu.

Tout en courant pour rejoindre le capitaine, Nami ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser à Liana, la jeune femme si forte qui faiblissait parfois mais rarement, elle portait sa force comme un masque et une fierté les deux en un, Liana avait été marquée par ce qui s'était passé à Thriller Bark, ils l'avaient tous été un peu mais bien moins qu'elle. Et lorsqu'elle était presque à la normale, ils furent séparés tous les uns des autres, mais ça ne s'arrêtait pas là, elle avait en plus appris que son frère aîné aller se faire exécuter.

"Nous ne sommes pas assez fort pour le genre d'ennemi que nous allons affronter au cours de cette guerre, si on avait le moindre doute à ce sujet, ce qui s'est passé sur cette île il y a quelque jours prouve ce qu'il faut. Je ne dis pas ça pour vous dire de ne pas y aller, je vous dis ça pour que vous soyez prudent. On a trop souvent foncé dans le tas sans penser à un plan de repli, à une solution de secours. Il n'y aura pas de sauvetage via le Merry, ou une bataille gagnée juste avant l'aube, ou encore Rayleigh qui nous sauvera de nouveau ou Kuma qui décide de nous aider, parce que c'est ce qu'il a fait. Oui la séparation nous a fait mal, mais nous n'avions aucun moyen de survie pour le coup, même avec l'intervention de Rayleigh, les marines n'auraient pas arrêté de nous traquer si ça n'avait pas été pour Kuma, pas après ce qu'on avait fait. Je ne peux plus prendre un risque pareil comme ça. Je ne risquerai pas vos survies, celles de mes frères comme ça de nouveau !" elle avait dit en les regardant tous dans les yeux, tour à tour.

"Qu'est ce que tu veux qu'on fasse alors ?" demanda Zoro en fronçant les sourcils, ils étaient dans l'infirmerie pour parler parce qu'il était encore moins en état que le reste d'entre eux, Chopper lui faisait subir un traitement intensif, mais pour que ça marche Zoro devait rester le plus immobile possible, et surtout se reposer. Ce qu'il avait fait sans protester, preuve supplémentaire si nécessaire de la gravité de la situation.

"Vous faîtes comme prévu, vous allez à Marine Ford et vous aidez Luffy au mieux, si nécessaire faites en sorte de gagner du temps." dit Liana sérieusement.

"Et toi ?" demanda Robin calmement

"Je vous rejoindrai après, on a besoin de renfort, la marine s'est préparée pour Barbe Blanche, son équipage et probablement ses alliés, Rayleigh nous a averti, Barbe Blanche s'est probablement préparé pour la Marine en contrepartie mais c'est une bataille on sait tous à quel point les choses peuvent changer vite. Je ne connais pas Barbe Blanche, je vous connais vous et je connais mes frères. On sera la carte joker, les imprévisibles de la partie et si c'est bien, c'est positif. Ce n'est pas assez. Je vais chercher des renforts, des gens qu'on a aidé et qui sont déjà hors la loi mais qui restent une grande puissance. Les géants d'Elbaf." elle avait souri, un sourire plein d'anticipation, de défi, un sourire qu'ils avaient tous rendu.

"Liana, tes pouvoirs, ça va t'épuiser de les transporter comme tu as fait pour nous, tu n'auras pas le temps de te reposer après." avait remarqué Chopper inquiet de la santé de leur seconde.

"On doit devenir plus fort, progresser, ma magie devra suivre le rythme. Si jamais j'en ai trop utilisé, tant que je suis à Marine Ford ce ne sera pas un souci, j'ai passé des années sans, je ferai sans pour une bataille. Je prends un escargophone avec moi, je vous donnerai des nouvelles de Luffy et moi, autant que possible en tout cas. Mais croyez moi, je vous rejoindrai." elle était partie peu après.

Nami avait une confiance aveugle en ses nakamas, pour autant elle était inquiète pour Liana, elle ne contrôlait pas encore sa magie suffisamment, il y avait tellement de risque, mais ça n'était pas sur ça qu'elle devait se concentrer, Luffy avait besoin d'eux, ils étaient sur un champ de bataille avec des monstres en forces, elle était absolument terrifiée et pourtant elle ne voudrait être nulle part ailleurs. Ils allaient sauver Ace.

Luffy n'en doutait pas non plus, concentré entièrement sur sa tâche, avec eux à ses côtés elle avait vu une tension chez son capitaine disparaître mais il en restait, parce que Liana n'était pas là et Luffy ne s'était jamais battu sans Liana non loin, mais Zoro lui avait dit qu'elle n'allait pas tarder à arriver avec des renforts et il avait acquiescé faisant confiance en ses deux seconds.

Ils étaient tous ensembles, refusant de se séparer un tant soit peu, ils l'avaient déjà trop été, ils étaient une plus grosse cible ainsi mais ils étaient aussi plus nombreux pour se défendre les uns les autres. Néanmoins même si ils travaillaient ensemble sans soucis, il y a avait un manque : Liana. Avec le mur d'enceinte qui venait de se lever, Nami était vraiment en train de se demander ce qu'ils allaient bien pouvoir faire pour réussir à passer au dessus de ça sans se faire tuer de préférence, ils étaient présentement en train d'essayer de convaincre Luffy de ne pas faire ça, que ça ne serait pas une bonne idée même si c'était le chemin le plus rapide. Liana lui manquait, elle arrivait toujours à raisonner Luffy, c'était elle qui l'avait empêché d'adopter un monstre marin lorsqu'ils s'étaient retrouvés dans Calm Belt par exemple.

Luffy s'interrompit au milieu d'une phrase et arrêta de courir, ils s'arrêtèrent tout autour de lui, y compris un okama : Ivankov, dont Sanji se tenait le plus éloigné possible, et Jimbei, un homme poisson qui était peut-être responsable de la présence d'Arlong à East Blue selon les rumeurs. Si tel était le cas, elle et lui auraient une petite discussion une fois qu'ils seraient loin de cet endroit, avec ses nakamas à elle derrière pour la protéger si nécessaire.

"Luffy, qu'est ce qu'il y a ?" demanda Usopp inquiet, les blessures de son meilleur ami étaient énormes et le sniper se demandait vraiment comment il faisait pour être encore en vie, non qu'il s'en plaigne, loin de là, mais même si ses amis défiaient tous les lois de combien de sang un corps peut se vider sans causer la mort ? (une des nombreuses questions qu'on arrêtait de se poser en devenant un Chapeau de Paille, surtout quand on connaissait Zoro qui en perdait presque les 3/4 à chaque combat). Il était quand même inquiet.

"Lia." Luffy répondit avec un énorme sourire, et ça faisait du bien de le voir, tellement que l'équipage n'enregistra ce qu'il venait de dire qu'après un temps, ils se tournèrent de suite vers la direction où il regardait mais ils ne voyaient rien, même pas Usopp avec ses lunettes spéciales la voyait. Néanmoins ils ne doutaient pas de la véracité des propos de leur capitaine, s'il leur disait que sa jumelle arrivait c'était qu'elle arrivait. Et il était temps.

Ce qu'ils virent en premier ce n'était pas Liana, même si c'était elle qu'ils guettaient en premier lieu, non c'était les amis qu'elle avait réussi à faire venir, et si ce n'était pas agréable de voir les marines pâlirent, et jurer en voyant ce qui arrivait.

Ses nakamas n'avaient jamais douté d'elle, pour autant ils ne pensaient pas qu'elle réussirait à ce point. Parce que non seulement Oimo et Kaashi étaient là, les deux géants qu'ils avaient rencontré à EniesLobby, qui avaient été manipulé par la Marine à croire que leurs capitaines étaient leurs prisonniers mais que si ils travaillaient 100 pour eux, ils leur rendraient la liberté à tous les quatre. Un mensonge que Usopp avait été plus qu'heureux de dévoiler, changeant ainsi le camp des deux géants d'Erbaff. Liana avait même réussi à convaincre les deux capitaines qui se battaient l'un contre l'autre depuis un siècle de venir avec elle, Broggy et Dory étaient donc là, mais elle était allée encore plus loin, puisqu'elle avait un énorme (vraiment énorme) serpent avec elle, elle était même installée debout sur sa tête. Ce n'était pas n'importe quel serpent en plus, bleu avec des rayures bleues foncées sur le corps il y avait aussi des sortes de cheveux blancs sur le côté, celui qui était appelé sur Skypea :'Le Gardien des Cieux'. Une seule question vint dans les têtes de la plupart des membres de l'équipage, et des autres à Marine Ford d'ailleurs :'Comment avait elle réussi un coup pareil ?'

Liana avait du mal à y croire, non seulement elle avait réussi à convaincre les quatre géants de l'aider mais en plus ils arrivaient encore à temps pour aider Ace. Oimo et Kaashi avaient été très faciles à convaincre, plus qu'heureux de faire payer à la marine les années de labeur qu'ils avaient dû faire, aider en plus les gens qui les avaient sauvés, aucun problème. Broggy et Dory en revanche avaient été plus difficiles, mais Liana avait eu trois, puis deux, grand frères extrêmement têtus en grandissant et les membres de son équipage n'étaient pas non plus facile à faire changer d'avis. Gérer des hommes obstinés qui faisaient que se disputer : c'était son rayon, pas encore sa spécialité mais elle ne doutait pas qu'avec le temps ça viendrait. Elle avait utilisé sa magie pour réparer leurs épées avant de les transporter à Water 7 pour retrouver Oimo et Kaashi, qui attendaient, elle était passée pour les prévenir et demander leur aide, qu'ils avaient accordé aisément bien sûr, Iceberg et la Franky Family avaient aussi été là et elle avait dûles empêcher de venir. Une nouvelle fois, ils étaient des civils et s'ils avaient été utiles à Enies Lobby, là même un amiral ne pourrait pas les sauver s'ils venaient se battre dans une guerre sur une île gouvernementale, encore moins une guerre qui était diffusée.

Elle était épuisée, n'ayant jamais eu besoin de dépenser une aussi grande quantité de magie auparavant qu'elle n'avait dû le faire en une semaine à peine, mais elle était aussi soulagée. Oui elle se rendait sur un champ de bataille, oui son frère aîné allait se faire exécuter s'ils n'arrivaient pas à le sauver, mais elle rejoignait aussi son capitaine et son équipage. Elle avait su que c'était nécessaire de se séparer, mais ça n'avait pas rendu les choses plus faciles non plus, loin de là même. Néanmoins elle avait réussi et c'était le plus important, Nola avait été plus inattendu elle devait le reconnaître, mais elle avait fait un rêve, un rêve où un énorme serpent lui disait que pour stabiliser et permettre à sa magie de grandir elle avait besoin d'un familier. Elle n'y avait pas cru, pas vraiment en tout cas, c'était trop étrange, mais elle était désespérée du coup elle avait quand même essayé de faire ce que ce serpent avait dit. Après avoir dit au revoir à ses nakamas elle s'était concentrée sur cette boule de lumière qu'il y avait en elle et elle s'était transportée jusqu'à l'endroit où sa magie lui disait d'aller. Elle avait été des plus surprise de se retrouver dans une jungle familière, celle de Upper Yard et ça n'avait pas duré longtemps, elle avait ensuite été bien plus concernée par l'énorme serpent devant elle. Il la regardait calmement, aucun signe qu'il désirait attaquer malgré son arrivée qui l'avait sans aucun doute surpris, en tout cas un peu...

Le serpent observait attentivement l'humaine qui venait d'apparaître devant lui, il ne l'attaquait pas, elle était familière et il sentait un lien avec elle.

"Qu'est ce que tu fais ici humaine ?" il ne put s'empêcher de demander conscient qu'elle ne le comprendrait pas, il avait tort.

"Je m'appelle Liana, mes pouvoirs m'ont conduit ici." répondit tout aussi surprise la jeune pirate "Je cherche un moyen de sauver mon frère et de rejoindre mon équipage, un rêve m'a dit que pour y arriver j'aurai besoin de l'aide de mon familier, je l'ai cherché et je suis arrivée ici."

"Comment peux-tu me comprendre ?" demanda Nola, le serpent.

"J'ai toujours compris le langage des serpents, au moins un peu, le sens général de ce qu'il disait en tout cas. Tu es le second serpent que je comprends aussi bien, le premier étant celui que j'ai rencontré dans mon rêve et qui m'a conduit ici." répondit honnêtement Liana, elle avait toujours compris ce que voulait un serpent mais leur paroles avaient toujours été indistinctes. Elle supposait que c'était probablement lié à sa magie, après tout elle ne connaissait personne capable de parler aux serpents et surtout de les comprendre comme elle le faisait.

"Qu'est ce qu'un familier ?" demanda Nola.

"D'après ce que j'ai compris c'est un animal qui complète le sorcier, les deux partagent un lien fort et se protègent mutuellement. Apparemment c'est aussi supposé permettre au sorcier de contrôler mieux sa magie, en tout cas une plus grande partie. Je suppose puisque je suis arrivée ici que tu pourrais être mon familier." expliqua Liana en réfléchissant.

"Etre ton familier ça veut dire partir avec toi ?" Nola demanda.

"Oui, je suis désolée mais je suis une pirate et ma place est sur la mer, sur mon navire avec mon équipage, ma famille. Tu pourrais faire partie de ça si tu le souhaites, Chopper, notre docteur comprend le langage animal, tu aurais quelqu'un d'autre que moi à qui parler. Tu pourrais voir le monde comme ça." proposa Liana "Tu serais accepté, certains te craindront peut être un peu au début à bord, mais ils s'habitueront vite je pense. Quant au reste, je serai là pour toi, mais uniquement si c'est ce que tu souhaites. Je ne te forcerai pas, encore moins maintenant parce que pour sauver mon frère je vais devoir me battre, et tu seras en danger."

"Je ne crains pas le danger, je suis fort et résistant; J'aime la musique, pourrais je en entendre avec toi ?" demanda Nola, tant qu'il avait à manger et de la musique il serait content.

"Nous avons un musicien, il s'appelle Brook, son corps est celui d'un squelette mais il est talentueux et il adore jouer." répondit de suite Liana.

"Et tu feras en sorte que j'ai à manger ?" il demanda pour être sûr, il pensait que c'était oui mais il voulait s'en assurer.

"Tu as ma parole." dit de suite Liana.

"Alors j'accepte. Allons sauver ton frère." acquiesça Nola, de suite un lien apparut entre eux, d'un vert intense avant de disparaître, mais les deux êtres pouvaient sentir que quelque chose en eux était différent, pas en mal, juste différent.

"Le serpent qui m'a envoyé ici m'a dit qu'un serpent lié à un sorcier pouvait contrôler sa taille, si il était adulte. Tu voudrais bien essayer, ce serait plus facile pour nous déplacer discrètement." demanda Liana en caressant la tête de Nola qui l'avait pausé devant elle, un lien de plus avait été crée, aussi fort que celui qu'elle avait avec Luffy, elle le sentait.

Nola ne répondit rien mais c'était évident qu'il se concentrait, alors elle garda le silence en retour, continuant tranquillement à caresser la tête de son familier tout en réfléchissant à la suite, à où aller en premier. Finalement le serpent réduisit sa taille, encore long mais beaucoup moins, et aussi bien mois gros, après un regard interrogateur où elle acquiesça, il s'enroula autour d'elle, devant faire deux fois le tour de sa taille pour être à l'aise, sa tête posée sur l'épaule droite de la jeune femme.

Etape 1 réussie, au reste à présent.

Après l'île céleste elle s'était rendue à Water 7, où elle avait demandé l'aide de Oimo et Kaashi et c'était aussi posée pour la nuit. Elle était épuisée et Iceburg avait refusé de la laisser partir sans qu'elle mange ou dorme quelques heures. L'homme pouvait être têtu quand il le voulait, en plus elle savait qu'il avait raison. Utiliser sa magie autant l'épuisait suffisamment sans qu'elle néglige son propre corps, le fait qu'il en ait profité pour poser des questions sur Franky et Robin n'était qu'un détail.

Finalement elle était à Marine Ford, elle pouvait voir son frère aîné regardant choqué le champ de bataille, un peu désespéré aussi, ainsi que l'équipage réuni non loin du mur d'enceinte, c'était parce qu'elle regardait attentivement, et sans accorder la moindre attention aux pirates derrière elle, qu'elle avait demandé à Nola de porter, parce qu'ils avaient eu besoin d'un coup de main et qu'ils étaient dans le même équipage qu'Ace, elle se concentra sur ses nakamas et remarqua le marine qui se dirigeait vers Nami. C'était pas bon du tout.

Luffy et les autres durent quitter du regard leur nakama manquante qui arrivait avec un groupe plutôt étrange, non que Luffy ait le droit de dire quoique ce soit sur la question, lorsque leur navigatrice émit un cri choqué, elle avait un sabre sous la gorge et était maintenue par le vice amiral Onigumo. Les autres étaient impuissants par rapport à la situation, personne ne voulait prendre un tel risque avec la vie de leur navigatrice dans la balance. Mais ça n'était pas nécessaire, en effet Liana qui avait vu le problème avait demandé à Oimo de la lancer et s'était réceptionnée avec aise au sol avant d'attaquer le Vice Amiral avec fureur.

Les quatre géants arrivèrent peu après elle, Nola les ayant précédés portant tout les alliés de Barbe Blanche qui avaient fait face aux Pacifistas, sans grand succès, avant que Nola tente de manger les armes humaines et que Liana n'utilise de ses pouvoirs pour les détruire.

C'était le début de la fin pour les Marines. La jeune femme était en effet allée à Enies Lobby où elle avait, prudemment, inspecté les ruines et avait ramassé des menottes en granit marin. Menottes confiées à Usopp qui de son perchoir sur un des géants n'eut aucun mal à les attacher aux trois amiraux, qui étaient d'un seul coup bien plus facile à battre. Même chose pour Sengoku qui ne s'était pas attendu à ça.

"C'EST ENCORE TA MAUDITE FAMILLE GARP !" hurla d'ailleurs l'Amiral en Chef qui souhaitait, non pour la première fois, avoir rendu eunuque son ami afin qu'il ne puisse pas remplir de terreur le monde avec sa progéniture.

Autant dire que l'exécution d'Ace n'eut pas lieu, le mur de la marine ne tint pas longtemps face aux quatre géants qui obéissaient sans poser de question à Liana, qui avait beaucoup d'expérience sur : 'comment se faire obéir par des hommes têtus qui préfèrent se mesurer l'un à l'autre'. Nola mordant aussi joyeusement dans le mur énorme qui ennuyait sa nouvelle amie.

Moria tenta bien de s'attaquer à Liana afin de l'emprisonner, mais avant même que les garçons ne puissent réagir, et ils en avaient très très envie, les trois femmes de l'équipage lui apprirent les bonnes manières, sous les encouragements enthousiastes de Sanji qui ne faiblit pas même pas lorsqu'elles décidèrent d'un commun accord de le castrer.

Ace eut aussi la stupidité d'ignorer sa sœur en tentant de se jeter sur Barbe Noire, mais elle le ramena vite à la raison en le traînant par l'oreille jusqu'aux navires pirates, pour le plus grand amusement, et aussi terreur des nakamas d'Ace, tandis que Usopp attachait avec du granit marin l'ex Grand Corsaire qui fut d'un coup bien plus facile à battre pour ses anciens nakamas.

Mihawk et Boa Hancock se joignirent ensuite à la fête, même si Liana dut menacer Zoro de faire en sorte que le navire n'ait pas une seule goutte d'alcool à son bord si il faisait l'idiot. Étrangement Barbe Blanche arrêta d'essayer de faire d'elle sa fille après cela.

La défaite de la marine fut absolue, l'équipage des Chapeau de Paille gagna un nouveau compagnon avec Nola qui ne voulait plus quitter Liana, et tous apprirent une très bonne leçon : "Ne jamais sous estimer une femme déterminée et prête à tout pour ceux qu'elle aime."


	9. Barbe Blanche et Pacifista

**Coucou, enfin la suite. Une vrai suite cette fois. Merci de lire cette fic, de la suivre, mettre en favori et surtout de la commenter. Je voudrai aussi remercier** Miss Poulpy **pour avoir lu ce chapitre et avoir corrigé les fautes. Enfin bon, j'espère que vous aimerez, n'hésitez pas à dire ce que vous en pensez, bonne lecture.**

 **Pour les review je vais répondre à celles du chapitre 7 et 8.**

darkayora : **Coucou darling, je suis horriblement vexée mais je te pardonne quand même ;). Pas mal l'idée, je vais y réfléchir, j'ai tout en tête (à peu près) pour le avant et le après la mort de Barbe Noire. Mais je peux visualiser la scène, ça pourrait être pas mal, ça risquerait aussi de créer des tensions entre les deux empereurs. Ne t'en fait pas, Liana va crier sur TROIS, des QUATRE membres de sa famille, Ace ne va pas être épargner, pas le moins du monde. On va voir un peu du caractère de la Danseuse dans ce chapitre, un tout petit bout, j'espère que tu aimeras. Bisous.**

Sakihinata : **Oui, quelque chose me dit que Nami va avoir le droit à une hausse de sa prime bizarrement ;).**

Soceitie : **Je suis contente que tu l'aies aimé alors, et désolée pour l'attente pour celui là. Shanks est bad ass, aucun doute.**

luna park : **Je peux pas tuer tout le monde non plus, enfin je peux mais là je sais pas, je suppose que je ne considère pas Kizaru comme un total enfoiré, contrairement à Aikanu, lui il fait juste son job et là il était à terre sans moyen de se défendre. En plus c'est une insulte pour lui, non seulement elle ne l'a pas tué mais en plus il ne l'a pas fait dans le cas inverse du coup elle aurait un plus grand honneur, cela alors qu'elle est une pirate. Shanks a du succès dis donc.**

S : **Merci, je suis contente que ça t'ait plu, désolée pour l'attente pour ce chapitre. Un vote de plus pour Shanks alors, il a vraiment du succès.**

darkayora : **Coucou darling, je rappelle que pour** _Coeur Brisé_ **, j'avais averti que c'était pas joyeux, je vous ai pas pris en traître. Mais c'est vrai que le chapitre précédent, mes parenthèses étaient en effet plus gai. Des OS avec la princesse un peu folle ? Tu veux dire dans le cadre de cette fic ou une autre ? Que dirais tu à une fic où elle est l'aînée de ses frères et une marine ? Et une série de OS pour la mettre en couple avec les divers hommes que vous aimez, pas seulement Marco pour une fois ? Juste des idées, mais qu'est ce que tu en penses ?**

luna park : **Totalement effrayé par la Danseuse... Le manque d'alcool, la plus grande crainte de Barbe Blanche. :D**

Akabane D Yui : **Je suis contente que tu aies aimé, j'imagine trop leurs têtes en voyant les guerriers d'Elbaf et le serpent géant.** **Épique** **. Mais on retourne à la normale pour le coup.**

 **Sakihinata : Le tout est dans le presque non ?**

 **estallias : Merci beaucoup, as tu fait ton Franky intérieur avec tes super ? Merci beaucoup, je suis contente que mon idée te plaise. Je me tournerai plus au prochain chapitre sur les réactions par rapport à la défaite de Kizaru, là je voulais me tourner plus sur Barbe Blanche, et les Pacifista, tu auras en tout cas un peu de son point de vue quand à l'arrivée des Mugiwara. Désolée pour l'attente et merci beaucoup**

A réflexion faite, Barbe Blanche aurait dû savoir qu'il rencontrerait le frère et la sœur d'Ace, après tout Ace les adorait, il parlait d'eux tout le temps, le gamin n'avait jamais eu un aussi grand sourire que le jour où il avait vu les deux avis de recherches, enfin jusqu'au moment où il avait remarqué la tenue de sa sœur, et entendu les commentaires sur son physique. Il était sans le moindre doute protecteur. Le capitaine pirate ne savait pas si son fils avait vu le dernier de Potter Liana, mais il attendait une explosion si jamais ça n'était pas encore le cas.

Barbe Blanche savait que son fils aimait les deux pirates plus que n'importe qui au monde, il n'avait juste pas su si ça serait aussi le cas pour les deux gamins, surtout vu les rumeurs qu'il avait entendu au sujet de Sabaody. Est ce que même dans le cas où ils voulaient intervenir ils le pourraient ? Quel genre de blessures avaient ils reçues ? Où étaient-ils ? Néanmoins les entrées de Luffy au Chapeau de Paille et de Potter Liana avaient été des surprises. Mugiwara avait réussi à entrer et sortir d'Impel Down visiblement, et il n'avait pas été seul à sortir, le tout alors que c'était supposément impossible, Shiki avait été l'unique exception jusque là. Le gamin avait eu plus de courage que la plupart des hommes qu'il avait rencontré, le regardant dans les yeux, pas la moindre trace de peur, à la place il y avait de la colère, la colère que lui, un Empereur et un des plus grands pirates de Grand Line, ose, ou avait osé, lui dire quoi faire pour sauver son frère. Le gamin avait du potentiel et si le vieux pirate avait été un peu déçu de ne pas voir la sœur, il avait aussi été soulagé, un gamin à surveiller serait probablement un gamin de trop, surtout vu son incapacité à penser à sa propre survie, au fait qu'il fonçait sans réfléchir.

L'arrivée de la gamine avait donc été une surprise, avec un autre navire volant bien sûr, sauf que celui là volait presque, il ne tombait pas comme celui du gamin, pourquoi les jeunes ne pouvaient pas se contenter de la fonction basique d'un navire ? Sur l'eau, naviguer tout simplement, honnêtement. Mais elle n'était pas seule, l'équipage avait été décimé, éparpillé, ça avait été ce qu'il avait appris, ses sources étaient fiables de ça il n'avait pas le moindre doute. Kuma les avait envoyé dans divers endroits et le pirate ne pensait pas que Kuma les avait envoyé au même endroit, non pas le style du révolutionnaire, il avait peut être décidé de les envoyer dans des lieux où ils pourraient progresser qui sait ? Apparemment la gamine avait réussi à réunir l'équipage à nouveau et avait attendu pour sauver son frère tout en rejoignant son autre frère/capitaine. Le tout sans que la marine soit informée. Ça aurait pu être n'importe qui d'autre de cet équipage bien sûr, mais Edward Newgate était un vieil homme avec de l'expérience, il était presque sûr que son intuition sur ce sujet était la bonne. Les pouvoirs qu'elle avait utilisés face à Kizaru le faisaient incliner dans ce sens, le combat contre Kizaru...

Ces deux gamins, non cet équipage avait un énorme potentiel, une capacité à s'adapter et à progresser qui était dangereuse, dangereuse pour leurs ennemis bien sûr, lui il était plutôt intéressé par le chaos qu'ils semblaient capables de faire. Y compris deux gamines capable de battre un amiral.

Il était soufflé, de ça il n'y avait pas le moindre doute, elles l'avaient surpris, une parfaite complicité, la capacité d'aveugler Kizaru pour qu'il ne se concentre que sur la Danseuse tandis que la Chatte Voleuse l'attachait avec des menottes en granit marin puis la défaite de l'amiral face à la sœur d'Ace qui l'avait assommé. Le fait qu'elle se soit contenté de l'assommer était un bon point pour le capitaine pirate, certes il avait tué plus que quelques personnes, de même que ses hommes, mais il n'aimait pas tuer, à part si c'était nécessaire, un ennemi qui était incapable de se défendre. Au cours d'un combat c'était différent, mais une fois battu... il n'était pas fan des exécutions, à part pour les traîtres bien sûr.

Et sans un regard en arrière, la gamine aux cheveux sombres avait repris la rouquine dans ses bras pour se remettre à courir, elle était rapide il le reconnaissait, même si il ne savait pas trop comment réagir par rapport à la raison pour la vitesse de la Danseuse. Le gamin avait ordonné d'aider son équipage et ses alliés, alors qu'ils n'étaient que des rookies. Il pourrait le prendre comme une insulte, mais il ne le ferait pas, il ne l'appréciait pas, néanmoins si ces deux filles pouvaient aider ses fils vis à vis des armes humaines, il ne refuserait pas.

Cependant avant d'aider ses fils, elles l'avaient aidé lui. Il n'avait pas pensé que son fils tenterait de l'attaquer ainsi, il ne s'était pas méfié de Squardo, son âge le rattrapait visiblement si un coup pareil pouvait le blesser. Néanmoins avant que l'épée ne puisse le frapper, et elle l'aurait transpercé, de ça il ne doutait pas, elle avait été bloqué. Pas par un de ses fils, notamment Marco qui était arrivé sur le pont il y a peu, non elle avait été bloqué par une autre lame, celle de Potter Liana, la petite sœur d'Ace l'avait protégé. Quoique pour le bien être de Squardo il aurait probablement eu plus de chance avec Marco, son second était dangereux, et là il était furieux mais sa fureur n'avait pas été comparable à celle de la gamine lorsqu'elle avait appris pour quelle raison exactement Sqaurdo avait décidé de l'attaquer lui.

Cela faisait cinq minutes, Squardo n'avait jamais eu l'air plus terrifié, en tout cas Barbe Blanche ne le pensait pas, tandis que Marco s'était reculé pour ne pas s'attirer les foudres de la gamine qui était en train d'engueuler Squardo pour avoir jugé Ace simplement parce qu'il était le fils de Roger, il y avait une histoire derrière ça, vu les yeux de son fils lorsqu'il lui avait avoué pour son père, Barbe Blanche supposait que Squardo avait un peu un rôle de bouc émissaire pour la gamine qui avait dû en entendre pas mal au sujet du fils de Roger. Il supposait que la seule raison pour laquelle elle ne lui avait pas donné plus qu'une gifle après l'annonce du pourquoi, c'était parce que la rouquine tenait son bras, Barbe Blanche était sûr qu'elle était plus que capable de se défaire de la prise de l'autre gamine, il avait vu la force d'Ace, celle de Mugiwara et il se doutait qu'elle n'était pas loin derrière vu les histoires d'Ace, néanmoins elle laissait faire, bien qu'elle ait envie de le frapper d'avantage, c'était visible. Il était un peu curieux quant au pourquoi, néanmoins il devait aussi l'arrêter, voir son fils ainsi stoppé était un peu amusant mais il y avait une guerre en cours, la rouquine pensait aussi de même vu qu'elle osa parler à sa nakama.

"Liana, on n'a pas quelque chose à dire ici ?" elle demanda d'une voix craintive, pas de Potter Liana, non elle avait peur de lui et de son second, il n'y avait pas la moindre crainte envers la jeune femme qui avait l'air absolument furieuse, même pas lorsque les yeux verts se posèrent sur la rouquine. La gamine prit une inspiration pour se calmer, envoya un regard meurtrier vers Squardo avant de se tourner vers lui et de s'incliner légèrement, une marque de respect mais pas de soumission c'était clair.

"Tu avais quelque chose à me dire gamine ?" il demanda donc, un sourcil haussé en la voyant faire, son frère n'avait rien fait de tel mais peut être elle était la raison pour laquelle son fils était capable, parfois, d'avoir des bonnes manières et d'être poli.

"Oui, premièrement je voulais vous remercier d'avoir accepté mon frère, il n'aurait pas accepté de porter votre marque et de vous appeler Père si il ne vous avait pas dit pour son héritage. Merci donc de ne pas l'avoir rejeté pour être né." elle dit en envoyant un nouveau regard noir vers Squardo qui avait l'air encore plus honteux et craintif, il n'avait pas pensé que c'était possible.

"Il est mon fils, un fils de la mer." dit simplement Barbe Blanche, son commentaire créa un léger sourire sur le visage de la gamine avant qu'elle ne redevienne sérieuse.

"Nous avons appris qu'il y avait un mur d'enceinte rétractable ici à Marine Ford, le plan était de vous piéger dans la baie où vous serez ensuite plus facile à tuer avec les canons et les tirs. Le mur étant bien sûr résistant à votre fruit." elle l'informa calmement

"Comment tu sais ça gamine ?" il demanda plus sérieux, fronçant les sourcils

"La Marine avait bien pensé que laisser des informations dans le Nouveau Monde vis à vis de l'exécution de mon frère était une mauvaise idée à cause de vous, mais ils n'avaient pas fait la même chose côté Paradise. Nous n'étions pas vraiment prévu, on a attaqué un navire où on savait qu'il y aurait des informations et on a appris pour le mur d'enceinte." elle expliqua simplement, visiblement pour Shakky obtenir une information pareille n'avait pas été difficile, la barmaid leur avait volontiers dit pour le navire, l'attaquer avait été facile. Zoro n'avait pas participé, Chopper l'en avait empêché, mais même sans un de leur meilleur combattant ça avait été facile. Liana avait eu besoin de se défouler vis à vis du fait que ses deux frères étaient en danger parce qu'ils étaient des idiots, les autres avaient aussi eu besoin de se défouler, de laisser partir la tension qui était en eux depuis leur défaite, leur séparation. Oui la marine les avait séparés, battus, mais ils étaient de retour et ils ne faisaient pas de quartier. "Oz Jr est tombé sur une partie du mur d'enceinte, et certains des nôtres ont placé des explosifs sur d'autres parties, si la Marine décide de le lever, il y aura des explosions et des brèches. On ne sera pas coincés dans la baie."

Ça avait été les missions de Sanji/Brook et Robin/Gin, Liana et Zoro auraient attiré trop d'attention pour ce genre de mission, Brook et Robin avaient placé les explosifs tandis que Sanji et Gin s'occupaient des marines pour que rien ne soit remarqué. Les explosifs faits par Franky, Gin et Usopp, exploseraient en cas de pression, ils étaient bien protégés, les trois pirates étaient certainement dangereux quand ils travaillaient ensemble sur des armes. Ça avait été dans l'attaque du navire de la marine que l'équipage avait réquisitionné des menottes en granit marin, Franky avait bousillé les serrures de sorte que les menottes pouvaient se fermer une fois mais elles ne s'ouvriraient plus, en tout cas ce serait difficile et ça demanderait du temps, aucun intérêt en effet à menotter des gens pour les voir libres l'instant d'après. Gin et lui avaient fait des passe-partout pour les menottes, afin que dans le cas où un des leurs soit attaché, il puisse être libéré rapidement, chaque groupe en avait un, c'était aussi pour le cas où ils réussissaient à atteindre Ace, ils n'avaient pas les clés de ses menottes après tout.

"Je vois. "dit pensif Barbe Blanche, ça expliquait un peu mieux la stratégie de Sengoku, donner l'information que l'exécution d'Ace aurait lieu plus tôt par exemple, c'était dans le but qu'ils se précipitent tous et se fassent prendre dans la baie. "Je te remercie de me l'avoir dit. Autre chose ?" il demanda curieux.

"Faîtes plus attention, il faut que vous repartiez vivant de cet endroit." elle dit après un instant où elle s'était contentée de le regarder "A part si vous comptez mourir ici." elle commenta en l'observant de manière un peu plus attentive, elle avait vu l'ombre dans ses yeux. Elle savait qui était Barbe Blanche, contrairement à Luffy elle se tenait informée, particulièrement vis à vis des menaces pour son équipage ou les gens qu'ils allaient devoir passer pour permettre à Luffy de réaliser son rêve, pour devenir le Roi. Barbe Blanche avait attiré encore plus son attention lorsqu'elle avait vu la marque sur le dos d'Ace, cet homme était un devant qui il s'était agenouillé, un homme en qui il avait confiance, un homme qu'il aimait et respectait. Elle voulait savoir pourquoi, elle voulait savoir qui son frère avait décidé d'appeler nakama. Les alliés de Barbe Blanche, ses commandants, elle les connaissait, son capitaine avait ordonné d'aider les alliés vis à vis des Pacifistas, elle le ferait. Elle accomplirait toujours les ordres de son capitaine, la manière dont elle décidait de les comprendre en revanche c'était plus varié. Luffy lui avait ordonné d'aider les nakamas d'Ace, c'était son ordre et elle allait s'y tenir, il parlait peut être des alliés, mais elle voyait plus loin, elle pensait à l'après. Sengoku avait décidé de dire qui était le père de son frère, de ses frères. Si Dragon était le père de Luffy et qu'il allait attirer des ennemis sur leur équipage, elle en avait conscience, le chef de la révolution était inférieur aux yeux du monde vis à vis du Roi des Pirates, bien que l'homme soit mort depuis plus de vingt ans. Enfin à part pour la noblesse, mais qui se souciait d'eux ? Ace serait plus en danger que Luffy, elle le savait. Il avait besoin de Barbe Blanche pour effrayer les gens qui voulaient sa mort, il avait besoin de cet homme pour le protéger, mais c'était plus que ça. Elle connaissait son frère, il s'en voulait toujours pour la mort de Sabo alors qu'il n'aurait rien pu faire, elle comprenait néanmoins, elle ressentait la même chose. Il n'y avait pas moyen que Ace ne se blâme pas pour les morts qu'il y aurait aujourd'hui, pas les marines, ça n'était pas important pour lui, pour elle non plus de toutes façons, ils voulaient tuer son frère, non pour ses nakamas, ses frères qui se battaient pour le libérer. La culpabilité serait énorme pour lui, surtout qu'il ne croyait pas mériter de vivre, mais si cet homme mourrait... Il ne se le pardonnerait jamais.

Le chaos que la mort de Barbe Blanche produirait ? Elle s'en moquait.

La victoire pour la marine que ça serait ? Elle n'en avait rien à faire tant qu'Ace vivait.

La haine envers lui même qu'il y aurait dans les yeux d'Ace si jamais ça devait arriver ? C'était inacceptable.

"On ne peut pas savoir quand l'heure de notre mort approche." dit simplement Barbe Blanche "Encore moins dans notre profession."

"N'est ce pas plutôt que vous aimer l'idée de mourir glorieusement, pas dans votre lit de l'âge ou de maladie ? Un dernier défi face à la marine ?" elle demanda sans se laisser prendre par les paroles de l'homme en face d'elle. Il n'était pas important pour elle en réalité, mais il l'était pour Ace et du coup ça voulait dire qu'il était important pour elle, uniquement dans le sens qu'elle devait s'assurer qu'il vive au delà de cette bataille. Elle vit qu'elle avait touché juste dans son regard. "Ace a besoin que vous viviez, pour bien plus que le fait qu'il se fera tuer à cause de qui est son père. Le monde le hait, même au sein de votre famille il ne semble pas être en sécurité." elle dit en envoyant un autre regard furieux vers l'homme qui avait attaqué son supposé 'père' uniquement parce qu'un marine lui avait dit que Barbe Blanche l'avait trahi, et il l'avait avalé à cause du père d'Ace. "Alors imaginez face au monde entier."

"Tu as dit qu'il y avait plus que ça." releva Barbe Blanche sans répondre au reste

"Ace ne se le pardonnera jamais." elle dit avec certitude, le ciel était bleu, la mer avait des courants, Luffy serait roi, Ace ne se pardonnerait pas. "Pas si vous mourrez en le sauvant."

"Et que fera t'il si toi ou ton frère meurt ?" il demanda curieux, remarquant le fait que la rouquine serrait un peu plus le bras de sa nakama à ses mots, sans quitter des yeux l'Empereur, la gamine desserra la prise que son amie avait sur son bras et prit une de ses mains dans une des siennes pour la rassurer, elle n'avait pas blanchi, ou vacillé, aucun signe de peur à l'idée de sa propre mort.

"Luffy ne mourra pas ici." dit Liana avec conviction "Il est trop têtu et déterminé pour ça, même si il était face à la mort, la mort le renverrait ici pour ne plus l'entendre, ou il trouverait un moyen pour revenir tout seul." Elle le sait, son frère a beau dire qu'il n'a pas peur de mourir, et elle le sait, elle sait qu'il le pense, que Zoro ait la même opinion, que leur équipage en réalité est dans cette idée, néanmoins elle sait aussi qu'il fera quand même tout pour réaliser son rêve, surtout si l'un de ses nakamas est en danger. Il ne se laissera pas mourir facilement. Il a combattu Crocodile après avoir été transpercé par un crochet, séché comme un poulpe frit, et empoisonné par du venin de scorpion. Il ne mourra pas comme ça, pas avant d'avoir fait tout ce qu'il voulait.

"Et toi ?" demanda Barbe Blanche, surpris de la conviction dans sa voix

"Et laisser ces idiots comme ça ? Non, je ne mourrai pas aujourd'hui." elle dit sans hésiter, parce que si son frère refusait de mourir tant qu'il n'avait pas accompli son rêve, et bien elle, elle n'allait pas l'abandonner, pas abandonner son équipage. Davy Jones seul savait, possiblement en tout cas, dans quels pétrins se mettrait son frère sinon. Il s'en mettait déjà avec elle présente, alors sans elle pour le calmer ou l'empêcher de faire trop de stupidités ("Non Luffy on ne peut pas adopter un monstre marin." "Non Luffy on ne peut pas prendre des dinosaures." "Non Luffy, tu ne peux pas attaquer un Vice Amiral dans ton état." "Non on ne prendra pas de zombie ou des fantômes avec nous.").

"Tu es sûre de toi." commenta Barbe Blanche "Le monde te haïra pour être leur sœur."

"J'ai grandi avec eux, j'ai dû agir en fonction de leurs caractères, de leur détermination, et de leur obstination. Je suis capable de l'être autant qu'eux, je ne mourrai pas aujourd'hui et je ne quitterai pas Marine Ford tant que mes frères et mes nakamas sont sur ce champ de bataille. J'ai toujours su ce que ça voulait dire pour moi d'être leur sœur, ça ne m'a pas arrêté quand on était des gamins et ça ne va pas me stopper maintenant. J'ai perdu un frère, je n'en perdrai pas un autre à cause de la haine. Les gens les voient comme des démons, alors je serai pire encore si ça veut dire les protéger. Si je dois mettre cet endroit à feu et à sang pour protéger les gens que j'aime alors qu'il en soit ainsi. Si je dois me battre jusqu'à l'épuisement et continuer même après, je le ferai. Si je dois vous tirer par la moustache pour m'assurer que vous quittez cet endroit en vie, alors je le ferai." dit fermement Liana en remettant Nami sur son dos, elle avait dit ce qu'elle avait à dire, ses nakamas étaient toujours en train de se battre et elle avait autre chose que discuter calmement avec quelqu'un en ce moment.

Laissant derrière elle trois pirates absolument choqués, elle sauta du Moby Dick et continua sa route via Geppo, Nami accrochée à son dos, non pas parce qu'elle craignait une riposte pour son commentaire, si ça avait été le cas elle aurait placé Nami devant, non c'était parce qu'elle voulait être rapide et c'était plus facile ainsi, sans compter que Nami avait plus de liberté de mouvement dans cette position et pouvait donc se préparer à se battre. Liana pouvait certes utiliser ses pouvoirs sur un Pacifista à la fois, avec une grande chance de le faire exploser, mais Nami pourrait le faire sur plusieurs avec son contrôle sur l'électricité.

Les circonstances auraient été différentes, Nami aurait hurlé sur Liana pour ce qu'elle avait osé dire à ce pirate, hyper grand et effrayant en plus, néanmoins le moment n'était pas propice, elle voyait la tension chez son amie, sa sœur, Liana même si elle était prête à obéir à Luffy et à aider contre les Pacifistas, préférerait et de loin être avec les autres, à foncer sur la plateforme d'exécution pour aider Ace. Ou sinon près des autres pour s'assurer qu'ils aillent bien et pour les aider si nécessaire. Le fait qu'elle avait vu Moria et qu'elle n'avait pas pu s'en charger n'aidait pas non plus. Nami décida donc de se taire et de se concentrer sur ce qu'elle allait devoir faire, elle avait peur que le plan ne fonctionne pas, que les Pacifistas résistent à son attaque, ils avaient perdu à Sabaody, il avait fallu qu'ils se mettent à plusieurs pour en battre un, alors que là le nombre était bien plus élevé. Néanmoins ses nakamas avait confiance en elle, elles avaient mis un amiral hors d'état de nuire pour le moment, avec un peu de chance toute la guerre, et si Nami tremblait encore du combat, c'était plus parce qu'elle avait été obligée de laisser Liana, que Liana s'était mise en danger pour la protéger, que parce qu'elle était terrifiée de l'amiral, et vu à quel point elle avait eu peur de cet homme ça disait quelque chose. Après cette guerre, après tout ça, Nami allait s'entraîner, devenir plus forte pour que Liana ne soit plus jamais obligée de faire ça, pour ne plus jamais revoir la tête de son capitaine quand elle a été envoyée loin de lui sans qu'il puisse agir. Mais ça c'était le après, pour le moment elle avait d'autres préoccupations.

"Tu as besoin de combien de temps pour lancer ton attaque Nami ?" demanda d'ailleurs Liana

"Provoquer un orage avec suffisamment d'électricité pour autant de Pacifistas ? Trois minutes." réfléchit rapidement Nami, elle pourrait être plus rapide mais l'attaque serait moins forte, elle ne pouvait pas prendre ce risque.

"Tu les as." accepta sans discussion Liana, ayant entièrement confiance en la navigatrice, elle écoutait en même temps ce que disait Usopp sur la situation, le sniper n'avait rien dit lors de sa discussion avec l'Empereur, à part des cris de panique, mais il la remettait à jour à présent. Elle pouvait parler avec tout ses nakamas bien sûr mais Usopp était le mieux placé pour l'informer de tout, les autres pouvaient bien sûr lui parler pour lui demander un coup de main ou poser une question, mais ils ne s'en servaient pas pour rien. Ses nakamas étaient capables d'être des idiots, de ça elle n'en doutait pas une seule seconde, elle l'avait vu plusieurs fois, néanmoins ils savaient aussi quand être sérieux, là c'était le cas, il y avait beaucoup trop en jeu.

Apparemment le combat entre Gin/Robin et Moria allait bien pour eux, les tonfas de Gin avaient été renforcés avec du granit marin, donc c'était un avantage considérable et apparemment ils avaient aspergé Moria d'eau de mer avant, du coup même si certaines zones de son corps étaient encore sèches il ne pouvait pas se faire remplacer par son ombre, tandis que Robin pouvait encore attaquer, même si apparemment son rôle était plus de faire attention aux marines autour d'eux et rester en simple soutien pour Gin. Leur équipe s'en sortait bien, le calme de Robin aidait sans aucun doute Gin qui pouvait parfois perdre la tête au milieu d'un combat. Liana aurait définitivement voulu combattre Moria, le castrer et lui faire manger ses testicules aussi, néanmoins elle était nécessaire ailleurs et elle avait confiance en Gin, il la vengerait et ferait payer Moria, surtout vu que l'homme n'avait pas compris sa leçon à Thriller Bark.

"Descend." dit Liana à Nami une fois qu'elles étaient au niveau de leurs ennemis, elle avait à faire et pour cela elle avait besoin d'une totale liberté de mouvement, en plus Nami devait se préparer à attaquer.

La scène sous leurs yeux était plutôt horrible, elles ne savaient pas si les Pacifistas étaient juste forts à ce point par rapport à ces pirates où si ils avaient perdu la tête trop longtemps, néanmoins les armes humaines avaient fait des dégâts et ils n'en avaient pas subi en retour, ou alors rien de vraiment efficace visiblement. Rayleigh leur avait dit qu'ils n'étaient pas encore prêts pour le Nouveau Monde, elle le croyait néanmoins dans un coin de sa tête elle ne put s'empêcher de se demander si ces types l'étaient vraiment ? Enfin bon, ce n'était pas le moment de se poser ce genre de question, elle devait se concentrer, avant d'essayer de faire exploser les Pacifistas, elle devait s'assurer que les pirates ne mourraient pas trop. Elle chargea ses pouvoirs, sa magie et fit reculer les pirates pour les mettre un peu en sécurité avant de mettre des débris de navires de la marine, vides, entre eux et les armes humaines. Elle dut reprendre son souffle après ça, faire léviter des choses était plutôt facile à la base, elle avait même pu le faire avant Skypéa, néanmoins lever des gens ou des objets lourds demandait plus d'énergie, elle allait devoir faire attention. Elle avait appris dans le passé qu'elle ne pouvait pas faire léviter quelque chose qu'elle ne pouvait pas soulever avec sa propre force, ça avait été une leçon douloureuse mais importante. Elle avait de la force, avec sa vie c'était un peu normal, néanmoins si elle en utilisait trop d'un seul coup ça allait l'épuiser et ce n'était pas du tout le moment. Une fois ça fait, elle sauta, laissant Nami derrière un débris qu'elle avait mis, elle avait pensé à la sécurité de la rouquine après tout, elle atterrit exactement là où elle avait visé, à savoir une épaule de Pacifista, le robot fut surpris, enfin aussi surpris que possible vu les circonstances, mais elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de réagir, pas plus qu'elle ne le laissa aux autres, elle était une cible vu qu'ils visaient les pirates avec une prime et qu'elle en avait une. Elle plaça ses mains de chaque côté de sa tête et concentra sa magie, elle la sentit venir et elle sauta rapidement, juste à temps vu que le robot explosa comme le grille pain quelques jours auparavant, sauf que le grille pain n'avait pas été la source de sa colère, elle ne l'avait pas visé et que faire exploser une arme humaine était bien plus impressionnant qu'un simple grille pain.

Elle ne se laissa pas être choquée très longtemps, elle avait été repérée, elle put utiliser deux fois cette technique avant d'avoir des problèmes, pas avec les robots, pour le moment elle réussissait à éviter leurs tirs sans trop de soucis, mais avec une hache. Sentomaru, l'homme étrange qui avait attaqué Luffy et qui avait utilisé le haki ainsi qu'une plutôt bonne capacité à utiliser son arme. C'était pas bon. Pas avec les Pacifistas tout autour.

Elle sortit ses poignards, elle n'allait pas sous-estimer celui là, elle avait vu un peu de ce dont il était capable face à son frère, néanmoins avant que le combat entre eux puisse commencer, il tomba à terre assommé. A côté de lui un petit marteau.

"Excellent boulot Usopp, merci pour le coup de main." souffla Liana en récupérant le marteau de son ami, soit Sentomaru avait été trop concentré sur Liana, soit il n'avait pas assez de contrôle sur son haki de l'observation, elle ne savait pas, dans tous les cas il n'avait pas senti venir le marteau de Usopp.

"Pas de soucis." répondit Usopp clairement étonné que son plan ait marché "Le grand sniper Usopp veille sur toi." il dit avec assurance et fierté, elle se contenta d'un sourire, il était doué, elle n'allait pas le nier et il venait de l'aider.

Elle retourna néanmoins à détruire les Pacifistas, réussissant même une fois à en détruire deux d'un coup en bougeant au dernier moment pour qu'ils puissent bien se tirer dessus.

"Liana." appela Nami dans son oreillette, elle n'eut pas besoin de dire plus, c'était suffisant, son attaque était prête. Liana se hâta de bouger pour être hors de danger, utilisant à nouveau ses pouvoirs sur les pirates afin de les empêcher d'être aussi touché. Non que les pirates en question en étaient reconnaissants.

"On peut savoir ce que tu fous ?!" la secoua l'un d'eux, elle le reconnut comme étant Doma, le Chevalier Bohème

"Je vous sauve les fesses, après si tu veux subir ça, vas-y je t'en prie." répondit Liana en enlevant brusquement les mains qui étaient sur ses épaules, ses propos étaient soutenus par les éclairs qui frappaient tous les Pacifistas. Pour le plus grand choc des pirates, mais aussi pour le reste du champ de bataille qui s'était tourné pour voir quelles étaient ces lumières exactement. La compréhension de ce qui c'était passé était plutôt difficile pour la plupart des gens, Sengoku n'en croyait pas ses yeux.

Une petite pirate de 16 millions venait non seulement de rendre HS tout les Pacifistas mais aussi, et plus important pour lui, elle avait démontré un grand contrôle sur la météo, réussissant visiblement à la changer pour se battre. Une qualité redoutable.

"Cet idiot a fait quoi ?" s'exclama Liana en écoutant plus attentivement ce que Usopp avait à dire

"Liana, qu'est ce qui se passe ?" demanda Nami qui s'était précipitée vers elle, elle avait fait ce qu'elle avait à faire et les pirates autour ne lui inspiraient pas vraiment confiance.

"Zoro est en train d'affronter Dracule Mihawk." dit Liana avec un air absolument énervé.


	10. Traversée aérienne

**Coucou, un chapitre un peu plus court que normalement mais je voulais traiter la fin du chapitre dans un autre, entier. Du coup un chapitre un peu plus court, mes excuses, désolée aussi pour le délai. Enfin voici la suite, merci à vous de lire, suivre, mettre en favori et surtout merci pour commenter. Bonne lecture.**

CocaLemonade **: Merci beaucoup, contente que tu aimes. En espérant que tu aimes la suite.**

Sakihinata : **Il n'est pas le seul dans l'équipage, loin de là même ;).**

luna park : **Zoro est nakama, donc elle reste quand même plutôt calme, son seuil de colère sera dépassé et ce dans pas longtemps, et encore plus vers la fin de la guerre ;p.**

darkayora **: Coucou darling, et en voici un nouveau ;). Ben oui elle a du caractère la danseuse, et elle va le prouver souvent dans cette fic, compte là dessus. Je me dis que mélanger du métal à l'électricité n'était pas forcément une bonne idée et avec la magie encore moins. J'aime bien l'idée que Nami, une faible de l'équipage, réussisse à** **démanteler** **les nouvelles armes de la marine. Je trouvais ça drôle. Non pas dans la tronche, il s'est pris le marteau dans l'arrière de la tête, pas beaucoup de différence mais bon... Oui Usopp brille un peu pour le coup et pas en brûlant un drapeau, ou en effrayant une fille. Ton sentiment est bon pour le coup, va y avoir des savons pour pas mal de monde. Ce sera drôle à écrire je pense :D, j'ai presque hâte. Bisous.**

Aqualyne : **Merci beaucoup, je suis très touchée, heureuse que tu aimes mes histoires, ça me fait vraiment plaisir. D'accord, je retiens, merci d'avoir donné ton avis quand à la fin de Marshall. Ace et Zoro ne seront pas les seuls à devoir faire face à la douce et tendre Liana, même si il y aura des cris pour eux aussi. En espérant que tu aimes ce chapitre.**

Soceitie : **Oui, j'ai pas encore décidé pour le montant mais tout l'équipage va avoir le droit à une augmentation des primes et Nami ne sera pas en reste. En espérant que tu aimes mon idée pour le sauvetage des fesses de Zoro. Bisous.**

Guest : **La voici, désolée pour l'attente.**

"Explique." demanda Liana à Usopp via l'oreillette, sa voix sèche. Zoro et elle avaient parlé avant le début du combat et il lui avait promis qu'il n'irait pas chercher le combat avec Mihawk, tout comme elle avait promis qu'elle n'irait pas chercher Moria pour le castrer. Si il avait brisé cette promesse il allait passer un mauvais quart d'heure, une fois la guerre finie bien sûr. Une période de sobriété lui ferait du bien elle en était sûre, même si elle devait attacher le sabreur pour le priver de saké pendant un mois entier. Elle était déjà sur les nerfs à cause de son frère qui était sous la menace d'une exécution, et de son autre frère qui fonçait sans réfléchir au milieu du gratin de la marine, de son grand-père qui était assis à côté de Ace, immobile et qui ne faisait rien pour protéger sa famille. C'était vraiment pas le moment pour Zoro de faire l'idiot, elle en avait pas la patience, pas aujourd'hui.

"Il avait une bonne raison." dit rapidement Usopp, sentant l'inquiétude et le danger dans la voix de Liana. "Œil de Faucon allait attaquer Luffy, mais Zoro s'est interposé."

"Il n'a pas attaquer sans raison alors ?" demanda un peu soulagée Liana, bien sûr le soulagement n'était pas immense, elle avait déjà failli le perdre une fois à cause de Dracule Mihawk, elle ne voulait pas que ça se reproduise. Elle savait son rêve, le respectait mais elle savait aussi qu'il était loin d'être prêt, ils en étaient tous loin. Sabaody l'avait bien prouvé.

"Non." assura Usopp.

"Bien, je ne lui hurlerai pas trop dessus alors." soupira Liana. "Quelle est la situation pour le reste de l'équipage ?" Elle sentait qu'ils allaient bien dans l'ensemble et qu'ils étaient toujours en paire, sauf Zoro, mais elle ne savait guère plus. Elle ne pouvait pas non plus savoir avec certitude qu'ils n'étaient pas blessé vu qu'elle avait du bloquer beaucoup de sa connexion avec les liens après les heures de souffrance avec Luffy, elle n'aurait pas pu le supporter sinon.

"D'après ce que j'ai vu Sanji, Brook et Robin, Gin ont fait ce qu'ils devaient faire, ils se battent bien et n'ont pas l'air d'avoir trop de problèmes. Les paires fonctionnent bien dans l'ensemble, et Robin, Gin ont gagné contre Moria, ce n'était pas joli à voir. Il a eu ce qu'il méritait." raconta Usopp, sa voix était satisfaite, il était moins sadique que d'autres membres de l'équipage c'était vrai, mais il avait lui aussi voulu faire payer Moria pour ce qu'il avait fait à Liana. La lueur dans ses yeux à et après Thriller Bark était une qu'il ne pouvait pas tolérer, elle ne méritait pas ça, loin de là même, aucune femme ne le méritait mais une de ses nakamas encore moins. "Chopper est toujours auprès de Luffy, il a réussi à lui mettre des bandages tout en courant. Il a vraiment appris depuis son départ de son île. Ils ne sont pas seuls, les anciens détenus d'Impel Down ont continué à suivre Luffy, Jimbei est toujours avec eux par exemple. Sanji et Brook sont en train de se rapprocher d'eux, Gin et Robin font pareil."

"C'est quoi le plan ?" demanda Nami, regardant l'air tendu de Liana. La navigatrice savait qu'elle était intelligente, elle ne suivait pas aisément les ordres, restes de son passé avec Arlong, néanmoins si elle savait une chose, c'était que tout ça était loin d'être sa spécialité, elle pouvait naviguer un bateau n'importe où, mais un champ de bataille, elle allait suivre les directions de Liana. Même si elle espérait vraiment qu'elle n'allait pas devoir s'approcher d'un amiral, une fois avait été plus que suffisante, même beaucoup trop.

"On doit récupérer Zoro, il se fera tuer si le combat continue trop longtemps. On doit rejoindre les autres, on est trop éloigné, on sera des cibles trop évidentes surtout après ce que nous venons de faire. Sengoku l'a bien dit, ils veulent notre mort, on doit agir vite et surtout faire en sorte que Zoro ne se fasse pas de connerie." réfléchit Liana, essayant de trouver une solution.

"Tu ne peux pas faire ce qu'on a fait à l'aller ? La technique du CP9 ?" demanda Nami.

"Non, je ne pourrai plus m'appuyer sur mes jambes si je fais ça. Je ne la maîtrise pas encore assez pour le faire. Rien que là je sens que j'ai un peu trop forcé tout à l'heure. En plus j'aurai besoin d'un bon élan pour le faire, ou je n'aurai pas demander à Sanji de me lancer." nia Liana. "L'autre option serait mes pouvoirs mais..."

"Mais ?" demanda Nami.

"Je ne sais pas combien de temps je pourrais les utiliser. Je ne me suis pas assez entraîné avec." elle soupira, c'était un euphémisme, elle n'avait fait faire son tatouage qu'après la séparation de l'équipage, elle ne l'avait que depuis une semaine. Elle n'avait commencé à manipuler les tatouages et les cicatrices qu'après Thriller Bark en plus, c'était pas énorme comme période. Surtout qu'elle ne s'était pas concentrée que sur ça, loin de là même, même en dehors de ses problèmes vis à vis de Moria, et des dragons célestes, et de la séparation... Elle s'était entraîné énormément, mais plus sur ses pouvoirs de sorcière et ses capacités de combat physique. Ses pouvoirs de fruit du démon, elle les avait considéré secondaire pour le coup. Un fait qu'elle regrettait à présent, elle n'avait essayé ses ailes qu'une fois et là, là elle allait devoir s'appuyer sur ça pour protéger ses nakamas. Elle n'aimait vraiment pas ça.

"Donc ?" demanda Nami qui observait Liana, elles ignoraient toutes les deux les pirates autour d'elles, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elles étaient dévisagées ainsi, et elles avaient mieux à faire. En plus la navigatrice savait que même si son amie regardait le champ de bataille et qu'elle écoutait Usopp, elle était aussi très attentive et que si un des pirates tentaient d'attaquer, elle riposterait. Et puis ce n'était pas comme si Nami était totalement inutile non plus.

"Tu devras rester silencieuse, j'aurai besoin de toute ma concentration pour réussir et même là je ne sais pas jusqu'où je pourrai nous porter." avertit Liana.

"Bien, qu'est ce que je dois faire ?" demanda Nami, résolue à suivre les directions de son amie.

"Tu vas monter sur mon dos, vers le bas plutôt, et tu ne bougeras pas." dit extrêmement sérieuse Liana, regardant Nami dans les yeux.

Nami acquiesça et attendit le signal, se concentrant Liana utilisa son dernier tatouage, un qu'elle s'était fait faire à Sabaody, allant voir un tatoueur que Shakky connaissait, faisant ainsi apparaître ses ailes. Après un instant où Nami observa les ailes de Liana, elle monta sur son dos, faisant en sorte de ne pas gêner les mouvements de la jeune femme. Une fois sûre que Nami était bien accrochée, Liana se concentra sur ses pouvoirs pour prendre son envol, ce n'était pas évident, encore moins avec un passager, et réussit à le faire sans trop de mal. Elle ne se réjouit pourtant pas, elle ne savait pas combien de temps elle pourrait le maintenir et même si elle adorait la sensation de vol, elle n'avait qu'à regarder droit devant elle pour se rappeler pourquoi elle le faisait. Son frère allait se faire exécuter. Voler ainsi était bien plus risqué que ce qu'elle avait fait un peu plus tôt en utilisant une technique du CP9, elle avait moins l'habitude de faire cela déjà, et elle avait moins de maniabilité, en plus sa posture laissait plus de possibilité d'attaque vu qu'elle devait être un peu plus inclinée pour voler aisément avec un passager.

" _Zoro, tu dois me dire si tu veux que je te récupère. C'est maintenant ou je te laisse."_ prévint Liana dans l'oreillette, elle espérait vraiment que son ami allait dire qu'il voulait qu'elle intervienne, elle ne voulait pas le perdre pour sauver son frère, elle ne voulait pas avoir à faire ce choix. Mais elle respectait bien trop le sabreur pour intervenir dans un duel sans son accord, même si ça devait le tuer, et elle se sentait idiote pour cela d' comme elle savait qu'elle se sentirait coupable si quelque chose lui arrivait malgré tout.

* * *

"Tu n'es pas encore prêt à m'affronter Roronoa Zoro." pointa Mihawk, il avait voulu jauger Monkey D. Luffy, voir si le protégé du Roux avait ce qu'il fallait, mais le sabreur s'était interposé. Encore plus loyal que lors de leur rencontre, de ça le Grand Corsaire en était sûr. Il avait fait d'énormes progrès, ça c'était sûr, mais il n'était pas encore prêt à l'affronter, à réaliser son ambition qui était de le battre.

"Je le sais." reconnut le jeune homme, bien plus modeste que la première fois, de ça il n'y avait aucun doute.

"Alors pourquoi faire ceci ?" il demanda.

"Parce que lorsqu'un sabreur tente de s'en prendre à mon capitaine, c'est mon rôle de les en empêcher." répondit Zoro.

"Et maintenant ? Vas tu continuer le combat ?" demanda Mihawk, il sentait quelque chose d'étrange venant du sabreur en face de lui, l'homme avait un peu changé, mais Mihawk n'arrivait pas à comprendre comment et surtout pourquoi.

"Non, je ne suis pas prêt et je ne comptes pas t'affronter tant que je ne le suis pas. J'ai juré à mon capitaine de ne plus perdre un combat contre un sabreur et jusque là j'ai tenu parole. Je compte bien continuer." répondit Zoro.

"Alors quoi ? Tu renonce à ton ambition pour lui ?" demanda Mihawk, de plus en plus intrigué.

"Mon ambition ou mes nakamas ? Il n'y a jamais eu de choix." répondit le jeune sabreur avant de sauter dans les airs, les bras tendus et ses sabres rangés.

Œil de Faucon observa Potter Liana, portant une de ses nakamas, qui récupérait le jeune homme en plein vol, les deux se tenant les avants bras. Tout en donnant un aperçu du chemin que le jeune homme aux cheveux verts avait à parcourir, en tranchant un énorme bloc de glace, la jeune femme aux yeux émeraude réussissant à éviter son coup, Dracule Mihawk était songeur. Il était un solitaire et il avait pensé que c'était aussi le cas de Roronoa Zoro, un peu en tout cas, mais l'homme était différent. Mihawk n'avait jamais rien laissé passer avant ses propres objectifs, mais celui qu'il avait désigné comme étant son successeur était prêt à le faire. La place au sommet était une solitaire, pour lui en tout cas, il ne pensait pas que ce serait la même chose pour Roronoa Zoro, et ce n'était peut être pas plus mal.

Le sabreur était néanmoins impatient de voir ce que cet équipage allait donner, l'avenir était plus prometteur que jamais.

* * *

Voler avec deux passagers était loin d'être évident, très loin même, surtout lorsqu'elle devait porter un homme avec ses avant bras tout en devant garder l'équilibre, sans compter que Nami était sur son dos. Liana ne perdit pas de temps à changer cela.

"Zoro, tu me fais confiance ?" elle demanda en raffermissant sa prise sur les avants bras de son ami, elle ne voulait pas le lâcher par accident, heureusement qu'elle avait eu l'enfance qu'elle avait eu où elle n'aurait jamais pu le faire.

"Tu as vraiment besoin de poser la question ?" demanda le sabreur et même si elle ne pouvait pas voir son visage, elle savait qu'il lui lançait un regard peu impressionné.

"Je vais te lancer pour que tu tombe sur mon dos." l'informa Liana, ne voulant pas qu'il panique lorsqu'elle allait le faire.

"Liana c'est dangereux et ça risque de te faire mal." protesta Nami.

"Je ne peux pas tenir très longtemps dans cette position et il est en trop grand danger comme ça. Une trop grande cible." nia Liana. "Je tiendrais le coup, prêt Zoro ?"

"Quand tu veux." il acquiesça, il avait à peine fini sa phrase que Liana l'avait déjà lancé, la chute fut douloureuse pour elle et elle sentit son contrôle sur ses ailes s'effacer pour un instant, elle se força néanmoins à tenir le coup. Elle ne pouvait pas lâcher, pas maintenant. Regarder devant elle était efficace, la vision de son frère enchaîné sur une plateforme d'exécution était toute la motivation dont elle avait besoin.

Malheureusement ça ne dépendait pas que d'elle, elle avait beau faire de son mieux pour éviter les tirs des marines, même si Zoro n'était plus une aussi grande cible, elle le restait et elle ne pouvait pas bouger comme elle le désirait. Après tout elle avait des passagers, ce qui la motivait tout comme la gênait. A la fin ça la gênait trop. Elle ne put pas éviter la balle qui la toucha à l'épaule gauche, une balle qui en plus de lui faire horriblement mal, l'affaiblissait aussi, bien trop pour une simple balle. Elle analysa tout cela rapidement mais se concentra sur autre chose, une plus importante, ses nakamas.

"Zoro, occupe toi de Nami." elle dit rapidement en se sentant tomber, ne pouvant pas accéder à ses pouvoirs de fruits du démon et ayant trop mal pour pouvoir utiliser sa magie.

L'atterrissage fut pour le moins douloureux, elle tenta de l'amortir mais il n'y avait pas vraiment énormément de possibilité pour le faire, pas en chute libre et droite. Elle retint un cri de douleur, refusant de montrer une telle faiblesse devant des ennemis, ne voulant pas non plus inquiéter ses frères, mais elle savait que ça allait laisser des traces, au moins un énorme bleu et si elle avait de la chance. Ça faisait en tout cas horriblement mal, surtout avec la douleur dans son épaule, néanmoins elle ne pouvait pas se concentrer sur ça, un visage tristement familier était au dessus d'elle, un pistolet à la main et braqué sur elle en plus.

"Tu te souviens de moi ? Toi et ton équipage vous m'avez gâché la vie, l'heure de la vengeance a sonné." dit fièrement Nezumi, le colonel corrompu qui avait travaillé pour Arlong, cachant ses crimes à la marine, écartant un peu plus le sabre de Liana qui était tombé à côté d'elle. "J'ai tout perdu et depuis je suis le larbin qui fait toutes les corvées les plus dégueulasses, et ce avec des critiques de tout le monde parce que j'étais corrompu. Je ne peux que vous rendre la pareille, j'avais du mal à y croire en voyant ton crétin de frère arriver. Mais tu es arrivé avec le reste de ton misérable équipage et j'ai enfin vu la possibilité de me venger, enfin. Et là, tu es sous moi, sans défense."

"Je suis beaucoup de chose, mais je ne suis jamais sans défense." cracha Liana en lui donnant un coup de pied dans le ventre, quelque soit la douleur que son corps devait affronter pour le moment, elle avait eu pire, et si Garp lui avait appris une chose, tout comme Vernon, c'était de ne jamais laisser la douleur l'immobiliser. Et puis c'était vrai, ce n'était pas parce qu'elle était séparée de son sabre qu'elle n'était plus armée ou incapable de se battre au corps à corps. Nezumi était beaucoup de chose sans aucun doute, un rat déjà mais au niveau combattant, elle avait le dessus. Malheureusement le rat avait encore des balles dans son pistolet et même si elle avait gagné, elle avait deux balles de plus dans le corps. Une dans le bras gauche, ainsi qu'une plus inquiétante dans le ventre, elle avait réussi à éviter un coup dans les organes mais elle avait été touché juste au dessus du bassin.

"Liana." cria Nami en s'agenouillant à côté d'elle, Zoro avait réussi à se réceptionné sur ses pieds, Nami dans ses bras, et ils avaient accouru près de leur amie. "Tu es blessée..."

"C'est grave ?" demanda Zoro, plus franc et direct.

"Ça fait mal mais je peux gérer, le problème c'est que les balles étaient en granit marin." elle admit en acceptant son aide pour se relever, son côté gauche était touché mais elle pouvait le tolérer, la sensation de faiblesse dû au granit marin était plus problématique en revanche.

"Tu peux continuer ?" demanda Zoro.

"J'ai dit que je quitterai ce champ de bataille après mes frères et mes nakamas et je compte bien tenir parole. Je vivrai et je peux me battre." assura la jeune femme. "Allons rejoindre le capitaine."

Nami n'était pas d'accord, c'était visible, elle était inquiète, elle savait ce que le granit marin faisait aux détenteurs de fruits du démon et ce n'était vraiment pas bon signe, néanmoins elle connaissait ses nakamas, et si Luffy était le plus têtu de l'équipage, Liana n'était pas loin derrière. Elle ne pourrait pas la faire changer d'avis et puis là elle savait que ce n'était pas une bonne idée, ils avaient besoin de tout le monde pour sauver Ace et pour s'en sortir en vie. Elle tint donc sa langue et décida qu'elle allait rester près de son amie, la protéger un peu cette fois. Elle lui devait bien ça, Liana l'avait tellement fait pour elle et elle était sûre que ça serait pareil dans le futur.

Ils avaient à peine rejoint Luffy et Chopper quand les choses empirèrent à nouveau, Aikanu passa à l'attaque, de la lave tombait du ciel.


End file.
